Keep calm and never let me go !
by WordCollaspsing
Summary: Léna, jeune cousine de Stark, aimerait pouvoir effacer celui-ci de sa vie, et il lui rend la pareil. Mais les voilà obligés de vivre ensemble pendant trois semaines, flanqués de Pepper, Jane, Thor, Loki, Lisa, Steve, Clint, Natasha, Bruce et Emilie. Mais si Léna a été traumatisé par son cousin dans sa jeunesse, aujourd'hui elle ne se laissera plus faire... ALL HUMANS.
1. Prologue

******Coucou tout le monde !**

******Voici ma nouvelle story. J'aime beaucoup le film Avengers et ses personnages, j'ai donc décidé de faire une fiction plutôt rigolote sur les Avengers et leurs compagnes (certaines imaginaires), comme si ils étaient tous de simples humains ! Comme un groupe d'adolescent à peu près normaux qui ne peuvent pas se voir en peinture, en sommes. Ce sera une fiction plus comique d'autre chose pour le moment, mais je vais peut-être changer d'avis dans la publication des chapitres. Qui vivra verra ;)**

******Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Léna Hall était une jeune adolescente tout à fait banale en apparence. Brune, plutôt bien fichue, charme sauvage mais si discret que personne ne le voyait, personnalité débordante d'originalité, des résultats moyens, des parents sympas mais pas trop, un frère, un chat et deux poissons.

Mais, en vérité, il y avait un détail qui faisait que Léna ne pouvait pas être une fille normale. Un détail qu'elle aurait bien voulu effacer de sa vie, comme elle l'avait rêvé tant de fois.

Bon, sachez le tout de suite, être la cousine de Stark n'est pas facile, ce n'est vraiment pas une partie de plaisir. Et encore moins quand vous ne portez pas d'attentions particulières à celui-ci, car c'est un grand mec pompeux et complètement stupide. Complètement égoïste Complètement débile. Complètement arrogant. Tellement partie dans ses éloges personnelles qu'il faut un bon verre de scotch pour le faire redescendre sur Terre. Oh oui, croyez Léna de source sûre, le plus simple quand on est la cousine de Stark est d'être indifférente à ses conneries et son caractère de "gros naze milliardaire".

Mais, si l'on met de côté la mauvaise relation Tony/Léna, celle-ci n'avait pas de problèmes particuliers. Elle avait un copain depuis un an, des amies, des résultats moyens comme nous l'avons dit, et elle travaillait. Pourquoi une vie aussi normale ? Léna faisait tout pour que ___personne_ ne sache qui était son cousin dont elle avait tant honte, à qui elle aurait bien débranché le réacteur ARK.

Mais quand, dans la semaine de ses 18 ans, la jeune femme apprend que ses parents l'envoient en exil chez son cousin, dans sa grande tour de New York, c'est la catastrophe. La catastrophe totale. Elle supplie ses parents de ne _surtout pas_ faire ça, mais ils ne veulent rien entendre. Ben voyons, elle n'avait qu'à avoir de meilleurs résultats et ne pas rentrer ivre plusieurs fois dans la semaine. Ben voyons. Mais voyant le visage désespéré de leur fille, les parents Hall décidèrent d'autoriser une seule petite chose à Léna : emmener quelques amies avec elle.

Dans un premier temps, cela terrorisa Léna encore plus que l'idée de se rendre chez son cousin, elle ne voulait sûrement pas que ses amies supportent ce crétin de playboy milliardaire et égocentrique de 19 ans. Puis, elle réfléchit, et se dit que ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée. À contre coeur, résignée, elle accepta l'invitation de ses parents qui se révélait être pour elle du suicide pur.

Ainsi, la jeune Léna se retrouve dans le grand salon de Tony Stark, dont la venue de sa cousine le réjouit avec un sadisme sans égal. Flanquée de ses amies un peu timides (a part Natasha qui trifouille chaque coins de la pièce, telle une espionne), elle tremble d'appréhension, se demandant quelle blague naze son cousin va faire pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue. Jane, son amie la plus proche et futur astrophysicienne regarde le plafond, les mains moites. Si elle a accompagnée son amie pendant ces trois semaines ("de terreur", d'après Léna), ce n'est que par pure amitié. Pepper, assise sur le canapé avec une grâce presque divine, ferme les yeux sous la fatigue du voyage. Elle est excitée de rencontrer le grand Stark, elle n'en revenait pas quand elle a su que Léna avait réussie à leur cacher à toutes que le grand milliardaire était son cousin. Natasha, continuant de déplacer chaque objets, examine le plafond et sent la moutarde lui monter. Mais pourquoi diable a-t-elle accompagner Léna, et qu'est ce qu'il fout Stark ?! Émilie, un peu mal à l'aise dans cet environnement luxueux, n'a qu'une envie : se replonger dans ses équations de second degré pour terminer sa nouvelle trouvaille scientifique. Bien qu'Emilie soit jolie, elle préfère les mathématiques aux garçons, et elle n'aime pas les environnements luxueux, à chaque pas elle a l'impression de casser un bout de carrelage, maladroit comme elle est. Et Lisa, jolie blonde, essaie de rassurer Léna en lui lançant des regards encourageants.

Enfin, des pas retentissent, et Tony entre dans la pièce. D'un sourire apparemment sincère, il s'avance vers Léna qui grimace, et lui tend la main. Celle-ci soupire, mais la serre finalement.

L'enfer commence.


	2. Chapitre 1

******Et voilà le chapitre premier, messieurs dames !**

******Merci beaucoup pour vos gentilles reviews et pour me suivre, vous êtes de véritables anges !**

******Bon, je ferme ma grande bouche, et je vous laisse vous régaler.**

******Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

Le silence était sépulcral. Et c'était peu dire.

Léna avait plissé les yeux sous le choc et la réflexion Elle lançait des éclairs à la figure de son cousin. Que mijotait-il ? Elle le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il la détestait, alors qu'avait-il en tête ? Malgré cela, son visage se détendit, et elle essaya de sourire le plus sincèrement possible. Tony parut soulagé de cela (même si le sourire en coin de celui-ci n'augurait rien de bon), et il demanda à sa cousine, essayant de tenir une conversation normale :

-Alors miss couettes à fleurs, ça va ?

-Tony, c'était il y a des années, évite de me foutre une honte internationale ! Dit-elle dans un rire rapide.

-Je n'oserai jamais voyons, c'est pas mon genre ! Répondit celui-ci en levant les mains au plafond, d'un air plutôt comique.

Toutes les filles de la pièce se mirent à rire, sauf Natasha qui ne riait pas souvent, et Emilie qui était trop timide pour rire. Tony regarda attentivement sa cousine. Elle était devenue plutôt jolie. Si elle était son style, et si ce n'était pas sa cousine, et si il n'avait pas eu l'envie de la jeter dans le fond d'une bouche d'égout de New York, il aurait peut-être pu user de ses méthodes de charme si efficaces. Mais ça faisait trop de "si".

Stark se recula un peu et regarda ses fringues. Elle avait vraiment changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. En quatrième, donc la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, elle s'habillait avec des habits de hippies, colorés et étranges, et avec des pantalons énormes qu'elle appelait "sarouels" ou "sarouals", quelque chose dans ce genre. Que Tony n'aimait pas particulièrement, même si ça lui allait vraiment bien.

Aujourd'hui, elle avait troqué ses belles couleurs pétantes pour du noir, faisant ressortir sa chevelure brune et ses yeux sombres, et se tenait d'une manière si lasse, que Tony aurait presque pu jurer qu'elle avait déjà essayé de se tuer. Ce qui l'étonna. Quand ils étaient petits, c'était plutôt le contraire.

Léna observait son cousin aussi, et personne n'osait rompre le silence pesant qui s'était installé. Pour Léna, étrangement, la façon de s'habiller de Tony n'avait pas changé. Toujours les mêmes t-shirts hors de prix et les pantalons tombant pile où il le fallait. Chacun des vêtements de Tony étaient emprunts d'une classe folle et discrète, symbolisant sa fortune, ou plutôt celle de ses parents, et Léna aurait pu jurer que même ses caleçons étaient fais sur mesure.

Tony décida de briser le lourd silence et se pencha par dessus l'épaule de sa cousine, curieux :

-Tu ne me présentes pas mes futures colocataires ?

-Si, bien sûr ! Sourit-elle sincèrement cette fois. Voici...

-Attend attend, j'appelle mes potes, pas envie de refaire la scène des présentation quarante fois.

"Ses potes". Le sourire de Léna s'effaça automatiquement, et elle se sentit passer du "à peu près calme", à "panique totale". Ses parents avaient bien oubliés de lui préciser cela, et tandis que Tony hurlait un "LES GARS !" à en faire éclater les tympans, Léna réfléchit à toute vitesse. Elle glissa un regard désolé à ses amies, qui n'étaient pas au courant elles non plus, bien sûr. Mais Pepper ne voyait pas le regard de Léna, étant donné que le sien était bloqué sur le fessier musclé de Tony qui s'était retourné pour crier, paraissant divin dans son jean. Léna lui fit les gros yeux, et elle se ressaisit.

Personne ne vint. Tony soupira et tourna son regard vers le plafond, devant les regards surpris des nouvelles arrivantes.

-JARVIS, va me chercher les gars, et vite !

-Tout de suite monsieur, répondit une voix robotique en provenance du plafond.

Les filles sursautèrent, y comprit Léna. Non de non, qui était ce "JARVIS", et d'où venait-il ? Il n'y avait pas de telles choses quand elle était gamine ! Remarque, tout avait changé ici d'après elle, elle ne reconnaissait rien. Un pauvre sourire d'excuse passa sur le visage de Tony qui expliqua brièvement que c'était une intelligence robotique de la maison, et qu'il en parlerait plus tard.

* * *

Les garçons arrivèrent dans la pièce, et dévalèrent les marches un peu trop rapidement, assez rapidement pour qu'un grand blond dévergondé s'écroule par terre, fasse une roulade, et atterrisse aux pieds de Jane. Celle-ci sentit ses joues lui brûler en voyant le visage de grand dadais, plutôt joli ma foie. Stark se passa une main sur le visage d'un air désespéré, Pepper éclata de rire devant le regard blasé de tous, et Emilie s'autorisa un petit sourire. Natasha, quand à elle, préféra lever un sourcil en accent circonflexe du genre "c'est qui ce bouffon ?" et Lisa pouffa discrètement.

Jane tendit une main que le blond saisit, et en se relevant, il lui fit un sourire charmeur et tendre. La pauvre Jane n'allait pas tarder à exploser devant un si bel homme, et Tony soupira :

-Les filles, voici Thor, le gorille blond de la compagnie, ou Point Break, ou Musclor, ou...

-Steve aussi, c'est Musclor ! Intervint un homme brun avec un arc dans le dos.

-Bah, ça convient aux deux, pas ma faute.

Jane se rendit compte que Thor était beaucoup plus grand qu'elle, ce qui la rendit confuse, et quand celui-ci lui fit un baise main d'une grande élégance devant le regard surpris de toutes les filles, elle pouffa comme une dinde, plaquant rapidement une main sur sa bouche, gênée et surprise. Quelle genre de personne faisait cela ?! Léna soupira, déjà blasée des trois semaines qui s'annonçait hi-la-ran-tes pour elles.

-Bon bon, voici Steve (un joli blond avec un sourire gentil leur sourit, manifestant sa présence), Bruce (un scientifique plutôt mignon, le double d'Emilie en fait, leur sourit), Clint (l'archer qui avait une remarque à propos des surnoms s'avança un peu), et... Loki.

Loki était adossé à la bibliothèque, plutôt en retrait. Des cheveux noirs corbeaux, un visage pâle, des vêtements sombres, un regard profond aux pupilles bleues-vertes, une attitude étrange... Il avait tout pour que Léna s'intéresse à lui d'un peu trop près, et elle lui trouva immédiatement un charme sans limite, ce qui lui fit monter le rouge aux joues. Rouge clair qui s'accentua vers le rouge brique quand Loki la surprit dans son observation. Elle tourna la tête, et se concentra sur les autres garçons.

Clint était de taille moyenne, avec un charme certain, des cheveux bruns, et avait un sourire moqueur affiché aux lèvres. Ou il se savait ironique, ou il ne souriait pas, sûrement. Il fixait Natasha avec intérêt, celle-ci essayant d'éviter son regard au maximum, ne voulant pas le frapper. Elle n'aimait pas qu'on la fixe.

Steve était un grand (pas autant que Thor) et beau blond, un sourire gentil et sincère affiché sur son joli visage en permanence une posture décontractée pour compléter le tout. Il semblait s'intéresser à Lisa de près, ce que celle-ci ne voyait pas, trop occupé à lever les yeux au ciel, essayant de chasser le grand dadais blond embrassant la main d'une de ses amies.

Bruce était comme qui dirait, mal à l'aise. Il avait l'air sans cesse perdu, et il était définitivement le sosie d'Emilie : il n'osait pas marcher, de peur de casser quelque chose, et semblait vouloir retourner à ses calculs. Il remontait sans cesse ses lunettes sur son visage plutôt mignon, et regardait Emilie de temps à autre, dans de furtifs coups d'oeils, que celle-ci préférait ignorer, les joues déjà brûlantes.

Thor, lui, se concentrait toujours autant sur Jane, celle-ci essayant de regarder autre part, ses yeux voyageant partout sauf sur les abdominaux de Thor, saillant sous son t-shirt rouge.

Tony, quand à lui, regardait tous le monde avec intérêt, s'intéressant aux premières réactions de cette rencontre. Son regard tomba sur Pepper, et soudain, chaque personne dans la pièce perdit tout son intérêt pour lui, même sa cousine. Il détailla du regard les courbes gracieuses de Pepper, son visage radieux, sa chevelure rousse magnifique, et un sourire pervers et satisfait s'afficha sur son visage de soit disant philanthrope. C'était plus fort que lui, il l'imaginait déjà dans son lit.

Il secoua finalement la tête, essayant d'effacer diverses images érotiques qui lui venaient en tête, et s'adressa à tous les habitants de la maison :

-Bien, et pour ce qui s'agit des surnoms, Steve c'est "Musclor" ou "Captaine America". Si vous vous demandez pourquoi, sachez que Steve Rogers ici présent est fan de son pays ! C'est la seule chose qui me gonfle chez lui. Il est militaire, il est en permission pour les vacances. Merci la foutue armée qui nous prive de notre ami les trois quarts du temps...

-C'est pas de leur faute, ils ont besoin de moi, et tu devrais accorder plus d'importance à l'honneur, Tony ! Essaya d'intervenir Steve, outré.

-Ouais, blablabla... Pour ce qui est de Thor, vous avez entendu comment l'appeler : "le gorille blond", "Point Break", "Musclor"... Tiens, vous pouvez même rajouter "le surfeur" !

-Ami Stark, je ne sais pas comment prendre ces surnoms depuis toutes ces années... Dit le blond aux cheveux longs, fronçant les sourcils.

Léna fronça ses jolies sourcils. "Amie Stark" ? C'est sérieux ? Mais d'où il venait, celui-là ? Léna pensa qu'il avait du avoir une éducation hyper stricte.

-Tant mieux, c'est pas aujourd'hui que je me prendrais un coup de massue sur la gueule ! Clint, c'est "le pigeon", ou "le moineau", ou "bird", parce qu'il adore rester en hauteur et en retrait des autres, vous le constaterez d'ici peu. Il fait son nid partout, tant qu'il est en hauteur. Appelez-le "Robin des bois" aussi, ça me fera plaisir.

-Le premier qui fait ça, je l'embroche ! Nous prévint Clint, n'ayant pas l'air de rigoler.

Le sourire de Natasha fut visible à des kilomètres, et chacun comprit qu'elle ne tarderait pas à l'appeler comme ça, juste pour l'emmerder.

-Le néo-gothique, là-bas, c'est... Ben le "néo-gothique". Ou "tête de bouc", parce qu'il lui pousse des cornes à force d'être cocue ! C'est le frère de Thor.

-Je vous emmerdes profondément, Stark ! Grogna Loki.

Les filles détaillèrent les deux hommes. Personne n'arrivait à croire que Loki et Thor puissent être frères, ils étaient des exactes opposés ! Mais ils avaient tous les deux un charme dévastateur, cela va sans dire. Et ce vouvoiement... Léna trouvait cela vraiment bizarre, mais bon, elle allait devoir faire avec, et puis ça ne le dérangeait pas à ce point, faut pas exagérer non plus. Elle résista à l'envie de recommencer à détailler Loki.

-Et enfin, Bruce, on lui donne pas de surnom, à part "Hulk", de temps à autre. Il est fan des comics de Stan Lee, tout ce qui est du domaine de MARVEL, et Hulk est son pré-fé-ré. Alors surtout, ne vous gênez pas.

-Tu sais très bien que je suis indifférent à tes surnoms, Tony ! Soupira Bruce, en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

-C'est pour ça que, ô Dieu m'accorde la paix, que... Que j'ai _si peu_ de surnoms pour toi, mon cher Bruce Banner !

Tony parla avec une voix pompeuse et avec l'air de faire la représentation d'Hamlett, ayant faussement la larme à l'oeil. Ce qui fit bien rire Pepper. Tony se redressa, lançant un sourire à celle-ci, et elle rougit de ravissement. Léna leva les yeux au ciel. Il ne manquait plus que ça, Pepper était son amie, et voilà qu'elle flirtait avec son cousin, un gros naze de surcroît ! Elle secoua la tête, et dans un soupire, se rendit compte que c'était à elles de faire les présentations.

-Hum, ben moi c'est Léna, elle c'est Pepper, Natasha, Emilie, Lisa, et Jane.

Léna les montra une à une du doigt pendant la présentation, devant les regards appréciateurs des hommes devant elle. Apparemment, chacun avait trouvé chaussure à son pied...

* * *

La première chose que firent Léna et ses amies après que Stark leur ai montré leur chambre individuelle, fut de se retrouver dans les toilettes pour parler des garçons, des réactions de chacun, et de comment elles se sentaient. Léna était assise par terre, Pepper à côté d'elle. En face d'elle se trouvaient Lisa et Emilie, et Natasha était assise sur la cuvette des toilettes. Jane, quand à elle, était debout contre la porte, le regard encore rêveur du beau blond qui lui avait fait un baise main. Pas besoin de lui demander comment elle se sentait.

-Bon, pour commencer, je ne vois pas en quoi Stark est un con ! Dit Lisa, surprise. Il n'a pas fait de réflexions particulièrement gênantes, et...

-C'est bien ce qui m'étonne, la coupa Léna. Il a été agréable ! Mais je le connais assez pour te dire que le sourire qu'il affichait au coin des lèvres donne suite à d'horribles choses, crois-moi !

-Tu crois qu'il prépare déjà un mauvais coup ? S'étonna Lisa.

-J'en suis certaine. Et je vous conseillerai de vous méfier, toutes.

Les filles hochèrent la tête, y comprit Jane malgré ses rêveries. Chacune faisaient confiance à Léna, elle connaissait Stark mieux que quiconque dans ces toilettes. Pepper n'osa pas la contredire dans un premier temps. Elle le ferait peut-être plus tard. Car elle ne se sentait pas du tout en danger quand elle était dans la même pièce que Tony, bien au contraire ! Et puis, elle avait été complètement saisie par son cul. Dieu, qu'elle le trouvait beau... Elle sortie de sa rêverie quand la voix de Natasha emplit l'habitacle :

-Vous ne trouvez pas que tout cela avait l'air trop joli pour être vrai ? Pas un débordement... Et chacun de ces gars nous regardait comme si nous étions leurs proie comme si tout ce plan était bien préparé, une mécanique bien huilée...

Les filles réfléchirent, et donnèrent finalement raison à Natasha. Seule Léna sentit son coeur se serrer. Elle avait l'air plus intéressée par Loki qu'il l'était par elle, et elle détestait cela. En temps normal, c'est les hommes qui lui couraient après, pas le contraire ! Enfin, quand des gars lui couraient après. Ce qui était loin d'être quotidien, contrairement à Pepper, Lisa ou Jane.

Lisa, quand à elle, n'avait rien vu des regards de Steve. Bien qu'elle l'avait regardé à inversement, en fait, ils se regardaient quand l'autre tournait la tête. Embêtant.

-Je trouve que la tour de Stark est une horreur, j'ai l'impression de casser un morceau de carrelage ou de parquet à chaque pas ! Se plaint Emilie, levant les yeux au ciel.

-Bah, t'inquiète, je suis sûre que Léna serait ___ravie_ que tu casses quelque chose chez son cousin, n'est ce pas ma chère ? Demanda Jane, amusée par le comportement d'Emilie, tournée vers Léna.

-Mais, enfin... Murmura Emilie.

Emilie était maladroite, timide, mais aussi très gentille. Casser quelque chose chez un ami, une amie, quelqu'un de sa famille, quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait pas, ou même chez ses parents, l'aurait terrifié. Elle n'aimait pas détruire, sauf ses calculs incompréhensibles.

Léna hocha la tête avec une vigueur telle que toutes ses copines se mirent à rire, déclenchant l'hilarité de celle-ci.

* * *

Les six filles entamèrent une séance de papotage inutile qui consistait à se raconter les derniers potins et leurs fantasmes masculins, déclenchant leurs rires et leurs accès d'hilarité. C'était les meilleurs moments qu'elles avaient entre elles six. Pepper n'aborda pas son béguin pour Tony, ne voulant pas blesser son amie, et elles passèrent deux heures dans cette ambiance.

Vers la fin de soirée, elles regagnèrent leurs chambres, ne croisant aucun des garçons sur le chemin, et s'endormirent rapidement.

Elles étaient loin de se douter que chacune des chambres étaient surveillées par JARVIS, et que le robot prenait soin d'elles au point de ne jamais lâcher sa surveillance, selon les ordres de son créateur.

Tony ne regardait pas dans leurs chambres (il était peut-être un sale con, mais il avait un minimum de respect !), le cerveau trop occupé à trouver une humiliation à faire subir à sa cousine.

Il fallait fêter dignement son arrivée...


	3. Chapitre 2

******Voilà la suite, mes chers followers (ouais ouais, je me crois sur Twitter, site que je ne peux absolument pas encadrer).**

******Brefouille, voici la suite, comme je disais. Et encore merci pour vos reviews !**

******Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

Quand Léna se réveilla, elle avait l'impression de cauchemarder.

C'était bien dans ce lit moelleux et sans défauts qu'elle se réveillait, dans cette chambre luxueuse, dans un joli rayon de lumière... Fuck la richesse d'Anthony Stark. Elle enfonça de nouveau sa tête dans l'oreiller, désespéré. Plus que tout au monde, elle regrettait sa maison... Elle se rendormit donc, souhaitant ne jamais se réveiller.

Tony, de son côté, avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Son plan machiavélique commençait dès aujourd'hui, ce matin même.

* * *

Lisa et Pepper entrèrent dans la cuisine timidement et Tony les accueillit dans un grand sourire, à côté d'un Steve qui regardait fixement sa tartine beurrée, ne voulant pas répéter son erreur d'hier : fixer Lisa dans de rapides coups d'oeils pas discrets. Il ne se sentait pas franchement à l'aise et se voyait mal manger sa tartine beurrée avec son épi du matin devant la fille qui lui plaisait, elle l'intimidait. Aussi, à peine Lisa s'assit sur une chaise en face de lui qu'il quitta précipitamment la pièce. Pepper leva un sourcil, surprise, et Lisa rougit, carrément gênée. Elle n'avait pas pour habitude de faire un tel effet.

Tony passa outre le comportement de son ami, et lança un grand sourire à Pepper qui lui répondit par un sourire rapide, montrant bien qu'elle l'appréciait. Même si son t-shirt "Stark Industries, le meilleur du commerce" lui faisait l'effet d'une douche froide. Elle n'aurait porté un t-shirt de la marque de fabrique de ses parents. C'était quelque peu prétentieux. Peut-être Léna avait-elle raison ? Elle secoua la tête. Elle devait se forger sa propre opinion.

-Alors les filles, bien dormis ? Demanda Tony en portant une tasse de café à ses lèvres, une jambe repliée contre son torse.

-Oui, merci ! Répondit Pepper en souriant.

-Dis Tony... Je peux t'appeler Tony ? Demanda Lisa, suspicieusement.

Elle souhaitait qu'ils se parlent familièrement parce que Tony ne lui posait aucun problèmes, et qu'ils vivaient ensembles après tout, cependant, elle se souvenait de ce qu'avait dit Léna, et ne voulait pas qu'elle se fasse embêter par Tony sur un quelconque sujet. Méfiance. Il lui sourit grandement, et répondit :

-Pas de soucis ! Tu veux savoir pourquoi Captaine America a quitté la pièce ? Parce que tu lui plais.

Tony ne faisait jamais dans le détail.

Lisa rougit, prise en flagrant d'élit. Pendant une seconde, elle détesta Stark pour l'avoir doublé aussi facilement. Elle grogna, ce qui fit sourire Pepper. Après avoir réfléchis, Lisa releva rapidement la tête et débita, ne souhaitant pas montrer son troubles :

-Non pas du tout ! Je voulais juste te demander... Ce que l'on faisait aujourd'hui.

C'était stupide comme question, Tony n'étant pas le gérant d'une colonie de vacances ! Celui-ci eut un sourire moqueur qui déplut fortement à Lisa, et elle le fixa d'un regard noir. Il haussa les épaules et répondit, portant de nouveau la tasse à ses lèvres :

-Je me suis dis que l'on pourrait faire un tour à la patinoire, elle ferme bientôt, dans trois semaines. Et puis, Legolas adore la patinoire.

-Legolas ? Répéta Lisa, surprise.

-Robin des bois ! Soupira Tony, en roulant des yeux.

Tony ne pouvait donc pas appeler une personne par son nom ou son prénom. Lisa fit fonctionner son cerveau, et comprit qu'il s'agissait de Clint. Pepper, de son côté, était terriblement enjouée. Depuis petite, elle adorait la patinoire. Elle était plutôt douée, et avait déjà fait quelques concours.

-La patinoire ? Répétait-elle, les yeux brillant d'excitation. J'adore ça !

Tony parut ravi de cela, et pendant que Pepper s'imaginait déjà faire des tours sur la glace, Lisa grimaça. Elle n'avait rien contre les patins à glace, non, ni contre la patinoire en fait. Pas elle. Mais une certaine brune du nom de Léna Hall avait horreur de ça, selon ses souvenirs...

* * *

Léna ouvrit un oeil, puis deux. Elle fut très déçue de se réveiller pour la deuxième fois dans la chambre luxueuse que son cousin lui avait prêtée pour son séjour de trois semaines chez celui-ci, et replongea une fois de plus sa tête dans les coussins.

Puis elle se releva brusquement. Se plaindre ne servait à rien, il fallait prendre le taureau par les cornes ! De plus, son estomac criait famine. Elle se leva, enfila un pyjama décent, ébouriffa ses cheveux, se passa un coup d'eau sur le visage, puis ouvrit sa porte. Elle la referma derrière elle, déprimée. Direction cuisine. Elle priait pour ne pas croiser son cousin. Elle voulait le croiser le moins possible en fait, mais quelque chose lui disait que ça allait être compliqué, étant donné qu'elle était chez lui.

Avec une sensation de se traîner vers une peine de mort capitale, Léna arriva à la cuisine. Et ce qu'elle vit la surprit au plus haut point.

Tony discutait joyeusement avec Pepper, celle-ci riant aux éclats. Lisa les regardait en souriant, levant les yeux au ciel. À côté de Tony se trouvait Thor, lançant des blagues d'origines douteuses qui apparemment renforçaient les dires de Stark, ce qui faisait encore plus rire Pepper. Émilie, de l'autre côté de la table, à côté de Lisa, s'amusait mais riait doucement, sur la réserve.

Quand Tony remarqua sa cousine qui s'avançait prudemment il résista à l'envie de lui lancer un sourire mesquin. Mais à la place, un énorme sourire hypocrite s'installa sur son visage et il clama, telle une nouvelle extraordinaire :

-Hey, cousine, j'ai dis aux filles qu'on allait à la patinoire aujourd'hui, tu viens avec nous ? On a tous hâte d'y aller !

Léna sentit le sol s'effondrer sous ses pieds et ses organes fondre comme de la cire brûlante. Lisa lui glissa un regard d'excuse, et elle résista à l'envie de fondre en sanglots incontrôlables. Tout mais pas ça, pas la patinoire ! La patinoire était l'une des plus grosses phobies de Léna, avec le téléphone et les araignées. Et ça depuis qu'elle était enfant, donc Tony le savait forcément. Il la regardait avec un sourire satisfait, et elle crut qu'elle allait le frapper jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive. Il lui avait tendu un piège.

La patinoire était pour Léna le pire endroit du monde car à six ans, elle s'était cassé le menton sur la glace. Tony était là, il était là, il le savait... Bien évidemment ! C'est lui qui l'avait poussé ! Elle s'était fait très mal et son arrivée aux urgences avait été pire. De plus, elle avait du porter un pansement jaune horrible sur le menton, et sa peau avait déformé pendant un mois. Tous ces camarades de classe s'étaient moqués d'elle, elle avait été retrouvé en pleurs dans les toilettes. À douze ans, elle y était retourné. Elle s'était cassée une dent, qui avait été recollée Cela ne se voyait pas heureusement, mais ça avait fait très mal à Léna sur le coup. Et à seize ans, quand elle y était retournée pour la dernière fois, elle s'était cassé un coude. Le pire moment de sa vie.

Depuis, exit la patinoire ! Elle voyait la glace comme une sorte de plaque mouvante, se riant d'elle à chacun de ses mouvements, presque vivante. Elle s'était promis de ne _jamais_ y retourner. Et voilà que Stark la jetait dans une impasse.

Si elle refusait, elle passerait pour la gnagnan de service, tous le monde iraient sauf elle. Mais elle ne se casserait rien.

Si elle acceptait, elle se casserait sûrement quelque chose, mais elle pouvait s'intégrer comme les autres.

Ainsi donc, Léna ravala ses plus grandes peurs qui lui glaçaient les entrailles, et releva la tête avec difficulté. Elle soupira, et murmura :

-Bien sûr que je viendrais.

Et le sourire de Tony était encore plus terrible que tous ceux qu'elle avait pu voir dans sa vie. Un frisson parcourut son dos, et elle eut à nouveau l'envie de fondre en larmes. Mais elle resta digne, et alors qu'elle allait se chercher un café, elle essuya d'un mouvement rapide une ou deux larmes qui s'étaient échappées.

Personne ne les vit, sauf Tony. Dès leur première journée, il lui menait la vie dure.

* * *

-Tu veux que je lui plante un couteau dans le ventre ? S'insurgea Natasha, menaçante.

Natasha n'avait pas du tout apprécié le piège qu'avait tendu Tony à Léna, et elle était furieuse. Léna sourit, émue et amusée. Natasha était pour elle le prototype même de la fille qui reste en retrait, ne s'énerve pas, mais à qui il ne faut pas chercher les embrouilles. Et ce qui concernait ses amies la concernait.

-Ce serait avec plaisir Nat', mais je ne crois pas que ce serait la bonne solution... Murmura Léna en chassant une larme d'une main tremblante.

La perspective de retourner à la patinoire la terrifiait.

Natasha s'assit à côté d'elle en soupirant. Pas de câlins c'était pas son genre, mais ça ne gênait pas du tout Léna, au contraire. Son amie était capable d'entendre, de l'écouter avec intérêt, ce qui était agréable. On a pas toujours besoin de câlins.

Natasha et Léna s'étaient retrouvées dans la même classe en sixième et depuis, elles ne se lâchaient plus. Elles avaient en même temps rencontrées Jane, avec qui elles avaient été amies, rien que toutes les trois, pendant de longues années. Natasha et Jane étaient donc les plus proches amies de Léna.

En seconde, à leur arrivée au lycée, elle rencontrèrent Emilie, qui était seule sur un banc en train de lire. Elle lisait un livre que Léna adorait, c'est comme ça qu'elles devinrent amies. Puis elles rencontrèrent Lisa et Pepper, qui étaient demi-soeur à cette époque (leur parents respectifs se sont remis ensemble entre temps). Elles formèrent ainsi cette bande où elles étaient si proches, et si solidaires. Personne ne pouvait entraver l'amitié qu'elles se portaient toutes, et leur souhait le plus cher était de rester proches jusqu'à la fin de leur vie.

Natasha était restée alors que les autres filles prenaient leur douche. Quand Jane, Emilie et Natasha déjeunèrent, Tony n'étaient plus là, seul Steve revint lorsque Lisa partit. Il la croisa dans le couloir et lui fit un sourire aimable et si froid que celle-ci en resta coite Elle ne comprenait pas. Avait-elle fait quelque chose de mal ? Elle décida de ne plus y penser et partit prendre sa douche la première, Pepper la suivant de près.

Léna était plus furieuse que triste maintenant. Comment Tony avait pu lui faire un coup pareil ? Ils se détestaient, mais jusqu'à un certain point ! Jamais elle n'aurait emmener Tony au cinéma, il détestait le son des enceintes, et elle ne l'avait jamais emmené là-bas ! Quoique... Léna se releva brusquement, surprenant Natasha (même si la surprise ne pouvait transparaître sur joli visage) et cria, sous le coup de la révélation :

-Le cinéma !

-Tu veux qu'on aille au cinéma ? Questionna Natasha, qui avait du mal à suivre son amie.

-Non... Je ferai ça plus tard. C'est un plan B, reste à trouver le plan A.

-Tu veux dire que Stark déteste le cinéma ? Sourcilla Natasha.

Léna se retourna vers elle, et dans un grand sourire, répondit :

-Tu comprends vite, Nat' !

Elle laissa tomber son plan pour le moment, et se concentra sur ce qu'elle pouvait mettre pour fichue sortie "patinoire". Elle opta finalement pour un jean noir et un t-shirt rouge, aimant le contraste, ne changeant ses habitudes. Rouge, noir et gris : voilà ce qu'elle portait le plus.

Natasha partit prendre sa douche, ne souhaitant pas être en retard, et Lisa (qui avait finit la sienne depuis un petit bout de temps) entra dans la chambre de Léna. Elles discutèrent un peu, Lisa lui parlant de son petit déjeuner avec Tony et Pepper, puis avec Emilie et Thor, et Léna lui fit part de sa phobie pour les patinoires.

Elle partit ensuite prendre sa douche et croisa Jane sur le chemin du retour. Elle ne l'avait vu depuis hier soir, et fut heureuse de la retrouver. Elles discutèrent vivement, allant vers la chambre de Léna, et une fois que tout le groupe était prêt, elles marchèrent en direction du salon.

* * *

Thor affichait un sourire naïf en regardant dehors, pensant qu'il allait retrouver Jane, qui était déjà dans son esprit "la plus belle femme de la planète Terre", et Loki s'amusait avec un fil de sa chemise noire, les pieds sur la table du salon. Il se demandait bien pourquoi la cousine de Stark l'avait dévisagé ainsi hier, avait-il l'air malade ? Pas plus que d'habitude pourtant. Clint était assis en haut de la bibliothèque, et tripotait son jean, essayant d'enlever une agrafe accroché dans les tissus. Il ne savait pas comment il avait pu attraper cette agrafe, mais il ne préférait pas savoir. Tony, d'humeur joueuse, était tranquillement assis sur le canapé, et conversait avec Bruce, celui-ci anxieux à l'idée de retrouver Emilie pour aller à la patinoire. Il espérait qu'il ne serait pas trop ridicule avec sa maladresse habituelle, et il espérait que sa chemise était bien mise, et il espérait que... En fait, il espérait beaucoup de choses, et n'écoutait qu'à moitié Tony. Et ça tombait bien, parce que celui-ci avait tendance à penser aux courbes de Pepper, ce qui le déconcentrait de temps à autre. Ce que Bruce ne remarquait absolument pas.

Les filles entrèrent dans la pièce, et Tony eut presque une attaque cardiaque en voyant le dos-nus de Pepper. Il rêvait de toucher sa peau, mais il ne pouvait pas savoir (le pauvre !) qu'il ne la toucherait sûrement pas aujourd'hui. Pepper adorait faire tourner les hommes en bourrique, et Tony avait l'air d'être un bon adversaire... De quoi s'amuser.

Lisa, quand à elle, fit tout pour éviter Steve, et celui-ci fit tout pour l'éviter aussi. Du moins, du regard. Car ils se rapprochaient presque inconsciemment D'ailleurs, quand Steve eut le courage de lancer un rapide coup d'oeil à la jeune fille, ce fut ses yeux qu'il croisa cette fois. Il tourna rapidement la tête.

Léna, n'ayant aucune envie de partir, s'adossa contre la bibliothèque. Elle regarda Thor s'élancer vers Jane pour lui faire un nouveau baise main, ce qui fit rougir de plaisir celle-ci. Elle semblait l'apprécier plus qu'elle ne le disait, et Léna trouvait cela très bien. Jane était joli, et elle n'avait jamais eu la chance de tomber sur un homme bien. Et Thor semblait être quelqu'un de bien.

-Bon, eh bien, voilà le programme ! Nous sommes douze, donc trois voitures ! Je viens juste d'avoir mon permis, et j'ai pas envie que l'on me retire six points parce que nous sommes douze dans une foutue bagnole, ou deux !

-Comme si la fortune Starkienne ne pouvait pas arranger ça... Grogna Léna.

-Donc, reprit Tony en l'ignorant, on se sépare, comme vous l'auriez compris ! Quatre avec moi, quatre avec mon Captain, et quatre avec mon moineau favori ! Qui se dévoue ?

Léna approcha directement de Clint, ce qui déclencha un mini-rire chez son cousin. Natasha la suivit, déclenchant l'attention de Clint, et Emilie se joignit à eux.

Léna posa son regard sur Loki, un peu déçue qu'il ne prenne pas leur voiture, et trouva qu'il avait une ressemblance avec "L", dans le manga "Death Note". En plus joli, si possible. Il intercepta son regard comme toujours, et elle rougit en détournant son visage. Mais cette fois, Loki la regarda plus attentivement. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais tout à coup, il la trouvait divine. Le noir qu'elle portait s'accordait à merveille avec sa longue chevelure sauvage, et la voir rougir était un véritable ravissement. Son attitude gênée était craquante. Et surtout, ses jambes étaient magnifiques, même à travers son jean. Il dut se secouer mentalement pour s'intéresser à autre choses que ses cuisses. Il n'eut toute façon plus l'occasion de les regarder, vu que les quatre compères partirent en direction du garage.

Loki, Thor et Jane partirent avec le Captain, déçu de ne pas avoir Lisa dans sa voiture. Il aurait bien voulu lui parler, et c'est à grand regrets qu'il partit au garage. Par contre, Loki arriva pile quand Clint partit, ce qui lui valut de voir le visage de Léna, ce qui le revigora quelque peu. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais il s'en foutait. Ils montèrent dans la voiture, Thor tenant la main de Jane pour qu'elle puisse monter (ce qui déclencha à un rire à celle-ci et un mouvement de tête blasé de son frère), et ils partirent.

Tony partit donc avec Pepper, et elle s'installa devant, croisant ses jambes dans son jean slim. Il comprit que c'était un jeu qu'elle aimait mener, et ça lui plaisait. Il aimait jouer aussi. Il démarra un peu violemment, secouant Emilie et Bruce à l'arrière, trop timides pour oser se regarder.


	4. Chapitre 3

******Voilà donc la suite des aventures de Léna, Tony, et tout le toutim ! :)**

******Bonne lecture, et encore merci pour vos très gentilles reviews, je suis heureuse de voir que cette histoire plait ;)**

* * *

Léna n'arrivait pas à y croire. Pourquoi était-elle ici déjà ? Pourquoi enfilait-elle de stupides patins laids à mourir qui allaient certainement lui valoir une dent en moins, un os brisé, ou une une épaule déboîtée ? Elle avait envie de pleurer, mais pas par tristesse, par désespoir. Elle qui s'était promis de ne jamais revenir dans cet enfer, voilà qu'elle était de nouveau sur la glace. Encore heureux que la famille de son cousin ait une patinoire personnelle, personne à part son cousin pourrait rire de la posture ridicule qu'elle arborait en ce moment au moins. Il y avait bien un peu de positif là-dedans.

Elle glissa lentement sur la glace, par précaution, et regarda autour d'elle. Tony regardait Pepper danser sur la glace avec une grâce presque inhumaine, et même Léna qui l'avait déjà vu faire était subjuguée Mais s'il y avait bien quelqu'un d'autre pour la concurrencer, c'était Loki. Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs de jais dansait sur la glace avec une posture digne, mais passive, et ses gestes s'accordaient avec merveille, comme s'ils étaient soigneusement répétés pour une chorégraphie. Mais à sa manière de regarder aux alentours d'un air las et son air blasé, on comprenait qu'il ne le faisait même pas exprès. Ce qui était grisant.

Léna décida de l'oublier un peu, elle ne voulait pas le fixer comme les autres fois, et regarda de nouveau autour d'elle.

Bruce avait finalement décidé de patiner avec Emilie, et ils s'en sortaient plutôt bien. Étrangement, ils ne se parlaient pas mais patinaient ensemble, à la même allure, leur vitesse représentant leur concordance d'esprit. Ils se lançaient quelquefois un rapide sourire, mais semblaient concentrés dans leur but premier : patiner sans tomber.

Thor et Jane s'amusaient comme des petits fous, à chaque fois que Jane était sur le point de tomber, il Thor rattrapait, et elle rougissait de plaisir. Ils s'étaient vraiment trouvés, et Léna en était très heureuse. Leur différence de taille était énorme, Jane étant plutôt petite et Thor mesurant un nombre de mètres incalculable, mais ils ne paraissaient pas en tenir compte, et étaient tout bonnement adorables.

Pepper et Tony s'amusaient, jouant au jeu du chat et de la souris, se bloquant, se surprenant, s'amusant, tels des adolescents dans leur premier flirt. C'était étonnant, et en même temps... Une certaine puissance de séduction emmenait d'eux, comme des ondes sensorielles. À chaque fois que l'un des deux bougeait, l'autre suivait. Tony avait l'air d'avoir compris que s'il voulait Pepper, il allait falloir qu'il bosse, et cela semblait lui plaire. Et Pepper s'amusait beaucoup, Léna savait que ça lui faisait du bien.

Lisa et Steve patinaient tranquillement dans leur coin, se lançant de rapides regards. Même si leurs rougeurs étaient toujours d'actualité, les sourires qu'ils se lançaient étaient plus grands et enjoués, ils semblaient s'habituer à leur présence commune, l'un comme l'autre. Ils semblaient donc plus à l'aise, et bientôt, Steve vint parler à sa dulcinée.

Natasha patinait avec brutalité, comme si elle allait casser la glace, mais pas une fois elle ne tomba, et elle semblait parfaitement maîtriser la surface glissante. Quand elle vint s'approcher de Léna pour l'aider, elle put apercevoir Clint qui la dévorait du regard en patinant. Ce qui lui valut de se prendre un mur, en plus des railleries de Tony. Natasha leva les yeux au ciel, et prit la main de son amie dans la sienne.

-Allez, décolle-toi de ce mur, tu comptes y rester toute ta vie ?

-Je n'ai pas envie de mourir.

-Ben voyons. Allez, viens, je te jure que c'est pas si compliqué !

-Je préfère pas. Je crois que je vais aller sur les gradins. On se voit tout à l'heure. De plus, Clint te dévore des yeux. Ne le fais pas attendre...

-Lâcheuse, grogna Natasha en roulant des yeux.

-Je sais, je sais...

Léna patina (ou plutôt planta ses patins dans la glace pour essayer de marcher) et allait rejoindre la sortie de ce qui lui paraissait un sol glissant et démoniaque, quand quelqu'un la percuta de plein fouet. Elle n'eut pas besoin de se demander qui l'avait percuté, ni comment, que son corps tomba à la renverse. Heureusement pour elle, une main agile l'attrapa par la taille et l'empêcha de tomber. Le coeur battant la chamade, elle se retourna pour voir son sauveur. Et Léna eut un arrêt cardiaque.

Loki se tenait près d'elle, les sourcils froncés, visiblement inquiet. Son souffle caressait doucement le visage de Léna, et celle-ci se frappa mentalement pour ne pas rester plongée dans son magnifique regard. Loki se reprit lui aussi, trop occupé à détailler ses lèvres, et lâcha délicatement Léna pour qu'elle puisse sortir du terrain de jeu si spécial.

Elle n'eut toujours pas le temps de se demander qui l'avait poussé quand la voix moqueuse de son cousin retentit :

-Alors chère cousine, une petite peur ?

-Tony ! Excuse toi ! Rugit Pepper, de l'autre côté de la patinoire, visiblement furibonde.

-ESPÈCE D'ENFOIRÉ ! Rugit à son tour Léna, les larmes aux yeux.

Elle avait eu très peur. L'espace d'un instant, elle avait vu sa vie défilée devant ses yeux, comme la plupart des gens dans une situation dangereuse, ou plutôt dans une situation de phobie. Mais c'était des larmes de rage qui affluaient dans les yeux de Léna, et non des larmes de peur.

Loki vit l'état dans lequel cela mit Léna, et il ne put que la comprendre.

Un jour, son idiot de frère l'avait poussé d'une colline alors qu'il avait horreur des chutes en montagne, et il avait eu la peur de sa vie : heureusement qu'il avait atterrit dans un touriste qui passait dans le coin.

Il sentait qu'il prendrait le parti de Léna, et cela le dérouta quelque peu. Il ne la connaissait même pas. Étais-ce par solidarité, ou pour une autre raison ?

Le cri de Léna avait fait cessé les gestes de chacun, et ils la fixaient avec surprise, presque déroutés. Natasha, menaçante, patina vers Tony pour lui grogner au visage :

-T'as pas intérêt à recommencer et excuse-toi, ou je te fais bouffer les pneus de ta voiture hors de prix !

-Diantre, serais-tu le chien de garde de ma cousine ? Murmura Tony d'une voix nasillarde.

-Tony ! Grogna Pepper.

Elle n'aimait pas du tout de ce que Tony avait fait, et encore moins la façon dont il s'adressait à son amie. Elle patina en quatrième vitesse vers Léna qui avait ôté ses patins, Loki toujours à ses côtés. Celui-ci n'avait pas bougé et avait plissé les yeux, concentré sur la conversation et son déroulement. Prêt à sauter sur quelqu'un, mais personne ne savait sur qui encore.

Léna alla s'asseoir sur les gradins, essayant de contrôler le rythme de son coeur, Pepper à ses côtés. Emilie fonça pour aller les rejoindre, après avoir lancé un regard mauvais à Stark. Celui-ci haussait les épaules, indifférent : d'après lui, c'était certainement pas une scientifique qui n'avait rien à dire et une rousse transformée en chien de garde qui allait lui dire ce qu'il devait faire.

-Tony, c'est pas sympa ! Dit doucement Steve, mal à l'aise par le comportement de son ami.

-C'était rien, juste un petit coup dans l'épaule ! Soupira celui-ci.

-Non Tony, ce n'était pas rien. Léna a peur de patiner, tu le savais très bien. Tu es allé trop loin, on ne joue pas avec les peurs ou les sentiments des gens ! Intervint calmement Loki.

Léna sentit une profonde gratitude émané d'elle envers Loki, doublé d'un sentiment étrange qu'elle ne saurait définir. Celui-ci soupira après sa déclaration plus que réelle et parut blasé face au regard noir de son ami. Thor haussa les épaules en disant :

-Bah, les chutes, c'est rien.

-Thor, tu es un abrutis ! Cria Jane, énervée par le comportement de son ami... Amant... Bref.

Thor ne parut pas comprendre son erreur, et Jane rejoignit ses amies. Il cria un "MAIS ATTEND JANE !" déchirant, digne des films américains, et elles quittèrent toutes la patinoire. Lisa les suivit avec Natasha et Pepper, ces trois dernières fusillant Stark du regard. On entendit deux voitures démarrer, et ce fut le silence radio.

* * *

Stark fit fonctionner son esprit. Il ne restait qu'une voiture (ces garces avaient osées prendre ses voitures sans demander !), et ils étaient six. Merde.

-Tony, t'as foutu un sacré merdier ! Soupira Loki.

-C'est vrai ! Dit Clint en s'approchant. T'as tout foiré. J'allais m'approcher de Natasha, purée, tu n'aurais pas pu attendre un peu, le temps que...

-C'est un véritable chien de garde cette nana, elle t'aurait mordu ! Grogna Stark en levant les yeux au ciel.

-La question n'est pas là ! S'énerva Bruce, en voyant que Clint allait répondre, les sourcils froncés. Tu as tout gagné : ton plan avec Pepper est tombé à l'eau, on commençait à tous bien s'entendre et tu as tout foiré, j'allais parler à Emilie, et une jolie revanche de la part de ta cousine s'augure à mon avis !

-En plus, on est six pour une seule voiture ! Soupira Thor. Et je me suis engueulé avec Jane.

-On s'en fou, Loki l'a bravement sauvé, ma cousine ! Plaida Tony, désespéré par le comportement de ses amis. Je vous trouve super égoïstes.

C'était l'hôpital qui se moque de la charité. Les cinq amis de Tony levèrent les yeux au ciel, puis soudain, ils se calmèrent. Ils avaient assez crié sur leur ami, et voyant les sourcils froncés de Tony, ils comprirent que lui-même avait saisit qu'il était là trop loin. Enfin, c'est ce qu'ils croyaient.

-Attendez... C'est Pepper qui a les clés les gars. Les clés de la seule voiture qui nous reste.

Merde.

Stark avait décidément tout gagné.

* * *

Quand les garçons arrivèrent enfin chez Stark, ils avaient les bras et les jambes en compote, sauf Thor, qui lui semblait fatigué sans plus. Ils avaient poussé "cette foutue bagnole" (d'après Loki, venimeux) pendant des kilomètres, et ils avaient tous bien envie de faire payer cette mauvaise blague aux filles. Non mais oh ! C'est Tony qui avait joué au con, et ça regardait sa cousine, pas besoin des les condamner eux aussi ! Seul Bruce semblait prendre son châtiment avec patience, malgré sa fatigue, et Steve aussi. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que l'un des pneus roule sur le pied de Captaine America.

Ils entrèrent dans le salon en grognant, et se stoppèrent net devant la vision qui s'offrait à eux. La table était mise, une odeur divinement alléchante embaumait la pièce, et les filles les attendait calmement, de grands sourires aux lèvres, des tabliers de cuisine attachés sur les fines hanches. Les garçons se regardèrent tous, et Stark énonça à voix haute ce qu'ils pensaient :

-C'est quoi encore, ce plan foireux ?


	5. Chapitre 4

******Je suis folle, j'ai posté deux chapitres aujourd'hui x)**

******J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira, j'ai galéré à l'écrire pour tout vous avouer, j'étais un peu perdue des foix x)**

******Bonne lecture, et merci d'avance pour les reviews ;D**

* * *

Léna s'attendait bien à cette réaction de la part de son cousin, elle n'en fut nullement étonné. Elle savait qu'il ne serait pas facile à convaincre. Bien sûr qu'un tel dîner cachait une mauvaise chose pour Tony et ses amis, mais il fallait que Léna et ses amies soient les plus convaincantes possibles, le but étant de passer un premier repas tranquille, d'apprendre à se connaître, et de discrètement glisser quelques pilules bleues pour faciliter l'érection dans leurs verres... Ou dans leurs assiettes... On verrait.

Oui, c'était mesquin. Mais c'était aussi digne de la cousine de Stark. C'était son plan A. Le plan B, lui, était pour bientôt. Demain, au plus tard. Le cinéma était plus facile d'accès avec un mec aux parents hypra connus le jeudi, c'était certain. Il fallait obligatoirement mettre son plan B en action demain.

Léna revint au moment présent et sourit grandement. Elle répéta, d'une voix amusée :

-C'est quoi ce plan foireux ? Attend, on te fait la cuisine, et tu n'es pas content ?

-Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? Murmura Steve.

-J'ai décidé de montrer l'exemple à mon cher cousin, expliqua rapidement Léna en souriant (elle ne voulait pas trop s'étaler dans son mensonge). Je veux lui montrer que j'en ai marre de nos stupides engueulades qui partent d'on ne sait où, alors j'ai fais un bon repas ! Lisa a passé une demie-heure dans la cuisine pour préparer l'entrée... Termina t-elle dans un clin d'oeil envers Captaine America, qui rougit à vue d'oeil. Tu dîneras, n'est-ce pas ?

-B... Bien sûr, bégaya Steve, les yeux plantés dans le regard enjoué de Lisa au fond de la pièce.

-Hé, le gymnaste ! Garde les pieds sur terre !

Tony fit claquer ses doigts devant les yeux de Steve, celui-ci cligna des yeux, et secoua la tête. Il était profondément dépassé quand Lisa était dans la pièce, comme s'il ne savait plus se contrôler, alors lui annoncer qu'elle avait préparé de bons petits plats pour l'entrée... Il ne pouvait décemment pas refuser de les manger.

Stark, de son côté, était fier de son nouveau surnom. Mais il sentait que sa cousine s'était transformé en vraie peste, et ce qui l'inquiétait était que comprendre qu'il n'avait ___aucune idée_ de ce qu'elle manigançait. Ce qui le stressait affreusement. ___La garce ! _Pensa t-il.

Cependant, il garda une attitude décontractée, et se dirigea vers la table, suivis de ses amis, un peu méfiants. Les filles se lancèrent un regard amusé. Elles avaient réussis.

* * *

-C'était très bon, Lisa... Murmura Steve, en souriant.

-Merci, sourit celle-ci gentiment. Vous pouvez remercier Jane et Emilie au four, elles ont préparés toutes les plats !

-Très bon, très très bon ! Dit automatiquement Bruce en souriant à la timide cuisinière.

Emilie se cachait derrière sa frange de l'autre côté de la pièce, et Bruce la trouvait adorable. Elle donnait envie qu'on la cajole qu'on l'embrasse, qu'on la protège... Elle avait un effet qu'aucune filles n'avaient jamais eu sur lui.

-C'est vraiment que j'ai rarement mangé un plat aussi simple avec autant de plaisir ! Rajouta Thor, essayant de flatter sa belle.

-Merci Thor, sourit-elle. Tu me pardonnes pour t'avoir traité d'abrutis ?

-Bien sûr ! S'écria celui-ci, heureux que leur dispute soit relégué aux oubliettes.

Si Jane, Lisa et Emilie avaient passé leur temps en cuisine, Pepper, Natasha et Léna avaient passé une bonne partie de leur temps à mettre la table (ce qui était une étape, la cuisine de Stark était une caverne d'Ali Baba, imaginez trouver des couverts là-dedans...), et elles étaient heureuses que tout ait plut aux garçons, même si c'était une partie intégrante de leur plan.

-Bon, c'était très bon, mais je vais dormir ! Annonça Stark, en se levant. Ne vous inquiétez pas, JARVIS débarrassera à l'aide de ses apprentis.

-Je vais aller dormir aussi. Ça crève de pousser une voiture ! Déclara Clint en lançant un regard à Pepper.

-J'ignore pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça, ___Robin des bois_, mais les clés sont sûrement restées à la patinoire. Je n'y ai pas touché.

Stark explosa de rire. Même s'il savait qu'elle avait les clés tout à l'heure, il aimait vraiment beaucoup Pepper. Elle avait réussit à appeler Clint "Robin des Bois", en restant dans le vif du sujet, ce qui était plutôt bien joué. Le susnommé leva son majeur, et Natasha eut un sourire amusé. Ce qui put distraire assez Clint pour qu'une armée de singes mutants lui passent dessus sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive.

Stark partit se coucher en lançant un regard tendre à Pepper, et elle lui répondit par un regard amusé, mais son sourire n'annonçait rien de bon. Il haussa les épaules, bien décidé à effectuer ses heures de sommeil, et quitta la pièce.

Bruce le suivit, non sans remercier Emilie avec chaleur, celle-ci rougissant des pieds à la tête. Puis Thor partit se coucher aussi, en lançant un sourire niais à Jane (qui paraissait beaucoup apprécier ce sourire), et quand tous les hommes furent partis, les filles se réunirent, excitées. Même Emilie semblait amusée, et Natasha avait un sourire diabolique accroché au visage.

-Nous n'avons plus qu'à attendre... Murmura Lisa, excitée.

* * *

Trois coups résonnèrent à la porte.

Pepper se réveilla en sursaut d'abord, prête à en découdre. Puis elle sourit, se rappelant du plan machiavélique qu'elle et ses amies avaient mis en marche. Elle n'avait aucun doute sur qui venait la réveiller à (elle glissa un regard vers le réveil) quatre heures et demi du matin. Elle soupira, se leva avec une démarche de zombie, puis ouvrit la porte.

Tony se tenait dans l'entrée, nerveux. Pepper sourit à cette image. Le grand Tony Stark, fils d'Howard et Mary Stark, grands commerciales, réduit à l'état d'adolescent pré-pubère, sa fortune ne l'aidant en rien, et contraint de demander de l'aide ou des explications à quelqu'un d'autre que ses robots. En l'occurrence la fille qu'il lui plait. Situation épique, direz-vous.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me réveilles en pleine nuit ? Soupira Pepper, feignant l'innocence.

-Tu es une vraie garce ! Cria Tony, visiblement outré.

-Ah ? Répondit la jeune rousse, en arquant un sourcil.

-Tu avais pris mes clés de voiture, c'est certain, tu me les a volé quand je t'ai plaqué contre le mur. J'ai vu, mais je n'ai rien dis. Et là, ma saloperie de cousine t'a poussé à me foutre des médocs qui font monter l'érection, à un tel point que j'ai un panneau de signalisation à la place de...

-C'est vrai ! Coupa Pepper, peu désireuse d'entendre les détails. J'ai fais tout ça. Je t'ai prévenue à ma manière : il n'y a pas beaucoup d'hommes qui m'ont touchés, je suis difficile d'accès si tu vois la métaphore. Autre chose ?

-Ouais, grogna Stark. Tu me plais encore plus.

Il se jeta sur elle pour un baiser enflammé, et elle y répondit avec énergie. D'un coup de pied, il referma la porte derrière eux.

* * *

-JANE ! OUVRE-MOI !

Jane ouvrit un oeil, déphasée. D'accord, leur plan avait marché, super, génial, cool, topissime. Mais ça devenait moins cool quand Thor la réveillait à cinq heures du matin. Elle grogna en se levant. Elle n'était pas du matin, et se levait en pleine nuit, ou plutôt tôt le matin, ne l'enchantait pas du tout. Elle ouvrit sa porte dans un fracas mémorable et en se passant une main sur le visage, elle débita à la vitesse d'un bulldozer :

-D'accord, on a mit des pilules dans vos assiettes, mais vous êtes tellement chiants aussi, et puis c'était drôle, et Tony est tellement con, Léna va être furieuse, pourquoi tu me réveilles maintenant ? Et puis tu sais, on est pas si garce d'habitude, retourne te coucher, tu...

Elle s'arrêta net quand elle posa ses yeux sur son interlocuteur.

Thor était torse-nu, juste un pantalon de pyjama sur le corps, ce qui donna chaud à Jane d'un seul coup. C'est que le torse de Thor était si... Désirable... Magnifique... Et son visage de nounours, c'était... Un véritable appel à la tentation. Elle resta bouche-bée, et Thor la regarda avec un air de chien battu, et murmura :

-Je ne voie pas de quoi tu parles, j'ai pas de... D'érection. C'est juste... Je voulais te voir.

Il avait l'air perdu. Jane se sentit très bête, et se jura de tourner sa langue 78 000 fois dans sa bouche avant de parler, la prochaine fois. Mais pourquoi cette saleté de surfeur n'avait-il pas d'érection ? Et pourquoi avait-il crié ?

Jane soupira. Après mûres réflexions elle comprit que Thor ne maîtrisant pas sa voix imposante, et que ces saletés de médocs ne marchaient pas sur lui. Ou alors il s'était soulagé tout seul... Non, elle refusait d'y penser. Et puis, c'était impossible, il avait eut l'air sincèrement surpris.

Thor croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, amusé, et demanda :

-Je peux entrer ?

Vaincue, Jane s'écarta pour le laisser passer.

* * *

Natasha entendit un bruit contre sa fenêtre. Automatiquement, elle se leva de son lit et attrapa un canif. Elle était habitué à se défendre après avoir habité dans les endroits les plus dangereux des rues de Los Angeles, et quiconque de dangereux entrerait dans cette pièce ne repartirai pas sans aucun bleus.

Une silhouette passa et elle pointa son canif sur sa gorge. Un rire retentit, et reconnaissant son visiteur, elle soupira. Elle n'abaissa cependant pas sa lame. Clint tenta de se dégager, elle le laissa faire, et grogna en baissant enfin sa main :

-Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Qu'est ce que tu fous dans ma chambre à huit heures du matin ? T'as un problème d'érection ? Tu veux que je te soulages peut-être ? Casse-toi.

C'était sa manière de dire qu'elle ne voulait pas d'hommes dans sa vie, ça lui rapportait assez d'emmerdes à chaque fois. Elle pensait donc que Clint allait s'enfuir en grommelant ou en baissant la tête, vexé, mais pas du tout. Il sourit affectueusement et son regard glissa le long des courbes de la belle rousse. Elle tressaillit. Voilà longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu affaire à un homme qui s'attachait autant à elle – peut-être même jamais ? Elle ne dit rien, et le laissa continuer son examen minutieux.

Clint penchait la tête sur le côté, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Stark pouvait tout ce qu'il voulait, il avait comprit que l'agressivité de Natasha n'était pas à prendre au pied de la lettre. C'était sa façon de communiquer, et il l'acceptait. Elle était pour lui son idéal, depuis qu'il l'avait vu, il ne cessait de penser à elle, et son érection le pulsait douloureusement... Assez pour qu'il ait assez d'audace pour tenter quelque chose.

Il posa ses mains sur la taille de Natasha, et celle-ci voulut le frapper, mais quelque chose l'en empêchait. Elle ne savait pas exactement quoi, mais une chaleur agréable coulait le long de ses reins, et elle avait presque envie de se coller à Clint. Celui-ci sourit, content de voir qu'elle ne résistait pas, et entama un baiser fougueux. Natasha se débattit d'abord, puis céda, et enfin passa ses bras autour de son étrange visiteur. Un désir sans nom la prit et elle l'attrapa par son t-shirt de pyjama, le poussant sur le lit. Il voulut parler mais elle s'assit à califourchon sur lui, en murmurant :

-Ta gueule, Robin des bois.

Il sourit, et se plia complètement à ses volontés, et aux prochaines, et à toutes celles qui suivraient.

* * *

Quand Loki se réveilla, il se sentit bizarre. Pas malade, pas triste, pas abandonné, pas perdu, pas heureux, quoique ça en approchait... Juste, pas comme d'habitude. Il se sentait... Comme ayant envie de quelque chose... Ou quelqu'un...

Saisit d'une rapide angoisse, il souleva la couette et agrandit les yeux sous le choc. Une érection matinale, rien que ça. Ça ne lui était jamais arrivé encore. Merde alors.

Lui qui n'était pas vierge, son premier désir fut d'assouvir son désir, mais il s'arrêta net dans l'idée. Ce genre de chose ne se demande pas, et de toute façon, à qui il pourrait demander un truc pareil ? À... Léna ?

À l'évocation de la jeune brune dans son esprit, il sentit une douloureuse pulsion dans son membre, et grogna. Ok, elle aurait facilement pu le faire bander avec ses formes attrayantes... Et son joli visage... Et son sourire charmeur... Et sa sincérité... Et sa malice.. Et... Et merde, enfin quoi,___ce n'était qu'une fille !_

Loki n'aimait pas s'attacher aux gens, la bande d'amis qu'il avait étaient les seules rares personnes qui bénéficiaient de sa compassion et de son amitié. Il n'aimait pas les filles, il n'aimait pas ses parents, ils n'aimaient pas les gens, tout simplement. Il préférait regarder des films, lire, écrire, regarder des peintures, rire avec son cercle d'amis, dormir, manger... En sommes, ce n'était pas un flemmard, mais quelqu'un qui ne se prenait pas la tête, et qui aimait fuir la réalité. Hors, les filles, elles aiment vous rappeler la réalité d'une manière rude.

Mais même si Loki n'aimait pas les filles, Léna l'intéressait. Pourquoi se regardaient-ils souvent ? Pourquoi était-elle si jolie ? Pourquoi avait-elle de si belles jambes ? Pourquoi avait-il volé à son secours, sur la glace ? Pourquoi lui faisait-elle tant d'effet ? Mais surtout, pourquoi avait-il envie de tant la connaître ? Ça aurait une relation banale emplie de désir, d'accord. On consomme, puis on passe à autre chose. Mais là... C'était clairement quelque chose d'autre. ___Il avait envie d'en savoir plus sur elle, de la connaître_. Quels livres elle aimait, quels films, quels musées, quelles villes, quels plats... C'était effrayant, et à la fois, il se sentait vivant.

Loki soupira, relégua ses pensées dans le domaine "je reprendrai ça quand je serai mieux réveillé", et se leva de son lit. Descendre à la bibliothèque de Tony et lire un bon livre pour occuper ses pensées, et calmer son érection, était la meilleure chose à faire pour le moment.

Il enfila un pyjama (oui, il dormait nu) et sortit de sa chambre. Mais alors qu'il allait descendre les escaliers du troisième étage, il bousculât une jeune femme à l'essence particulière. _Oh non._ Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il tombe sur elle, pile à ce moment là ? Pas qu'il n'était pas content de la voir, mais là... Ce n'était vraiment pas le bon moment.

Léna rougit, visiblement gênée, et détourna la tête. Pauvre d'elle-même, elle ne savait pas qu'en allant chercher un simple livre pour essayer d'ignorer les gémissements et les rires de Tony et Pepper (insupportables, soit dit en passant) allait la conduire à rencontrer Loki. De plus, quelque chose lui disait que l'érection matinale de Loki n'était pas dû aux médicaments. Ses amies et elle n'étaient pas des garces à ce point là, les médicaments qu'elles leur avait donné ne donnaient pas une forme de cheval jusqu'à huit heures du matin, à moins que la personne ne se soit pas réveillée... Loki ne se serait donc pas réveillée ?

Elle s'apprêtait à partir, sentant qu'elle allait finir par regarder là où il ne fallait pas, et partit dans le couloir. Mais la voix de Loki la stoppa.

-J'adore ce bouquin.

Elle se retourna, stupéfaite. Parlait-il vraiment du livre qu'elle avait en main ? Elle le regarda dans les yeux, et tressaillit. Clairement, il avait deviné qu'elle était la cause de son érection, elle ne sentait plus fière du tout. Elle n'aurait jamais fais une blague pareil qu'à Loki, il l'avait aidé.

-Par hasard, le livre ne s'intitulerait pas "je mets des médocs dans les assiettes pour faire bander toute la baraque" ?

Léna rougit comme une folle, et Loki trouva cela tout bonnement ravissant. Il ne s'était pas trompé. Il sourit avec un air moqueur digne de Stark, ce qui fit froncer les sourcils à la belle brune, et il murmura pour qu'elle seule l'entende (comme s'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans le couloir !) :

-Tu es plus mesquine que je l'avais pensé... J'adore.

Et il disparut dans l'escalier, Léna restant scotchée où ses pieds l'avaient menés. Elle était incapable de bouger. Loki aimait les blagues de mauvais goût ? Bizarre... Vraiment bizarre ce type.

___Mais putain_, pensa Léna, ___qu'est ce qu'il est beau le matin..._

* * *

Emilie soupira. Décidément, leur plan avait prit une tournure bien différente de celle qu'elle avait imaginé. Au départ, elles étaient sensés repousser toutes les avances des hommes qui se présenteraient à leur porte. Erreur.

Emilie avait entendu les gémissements et les rires de Tony et Pepper pendant des heures, les rires discrets de Jane (et les pas discrets du tout de Thor), les cris et gémissements étranges venant de la chambre de Natasha, et la conversation étrange de Léna et Loki (pourquoi était-elle dans le coin à ce moment là ?!). Steve et Lisa étaient les seuls qui n'apparaissaient pas dans son analyse, elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'ils avaient faits pendant la nuit, s'ils s'étaient rejoints ou pas, ce qu'ils avaient faits... Même elle, elle avait cédé. Et pour cause : elle regardait la télé avec Bruce, la tête contre son épaule.

Emilie aimait Bruce pour son calme, son intelligence, sa beauté intérieure et extérieure, et sa capacité à ne déranger personne. Il n'était pas venu la déranger en pleine nuit, non, il avait attendu que le jour pointe pour lui proposer de prendre le petit déjeuner ensemble. Émilie avait d'abord rougit, puis elle avait dit oui. Elle aimait trop Bruce pour refuser.

Au début, ils se lançaient des regards inquisiteurs, tendres, qui leur coloraient les joues respectivement. Puis ils s'étaient rapprochés, alors qu'un Disney passait à la télé. Et quand Mufasa, le roi des lions, était en train de périr, ils s'étaient embrassés. C'était doux, et ils avaient recommencés.

Maintenant, Bruce dormait sur la tête penchée sur le bout du canapé, les lunettes à deux doigts de tomber par terre. Émilie les prit, puis les posa sur la table. Elle l'admira en souriant. Bruce était patient, ils avaient bien fait les choses, ils s'étaient cherchés, puis trouvés. Ils étaient sûrement le couple le plus responsable de la tour Stark.

Elle posa sa tête contre son torse. Oui, elle était la plus raisonnable. Si l'on oubliait le fait que ce n'était que son deuxième matin ici.

Et étrangement, elle n'avait plus du tout envie de partir.


	6. Chapitre 5

******Hey, les loulous !**

******Voici le cinquième chapitre, basé sur ce qui s'est passé dans la nuit (j'ai omis une ou deux personnes, si vous avez bien suivis, vous savez qui ! ;D) et sur le déroulement de la matinée ensuite. Avec quelques surprises et retours à la réalité en prime. Moui, je suis sadique, mais tellement... Réaliste. Bref.**

******Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

Quand Léna se réveilla, ce ne fut qu'après deux ou trois heures de sommeil. Le bouquin qu'elle avait emprunté dans la bibliothèque de son cousin l'avait beaucoup captivé, et elle aime qui n'aimait pas la poésie, ce recueil de Baudelaire l'avait beaucoup émue.

Elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux, grogna, la tête encore plongée dans le livre. Elle l'écarta d'une main vague, et s'assit contre le dossier du lit, fatiguée. Elle aurait bien voulu dormir. Mais son plan d'origine avait sérieusement capoté, les gémissements de Tony et Pepper n'avaient fait qu'augmentés durant la nuit, et les rires de Thor qui accompagnaient ceux de Jane n'étaient pas vraiment discrets. Rajouté à cela des bruits de ferraille venant d'en bas qui s'étaient stoppés vers cinq heures du matin (sûrement Bruce qui trifouillait quelque chose) et la voix de JARVIS qui s'élevait à chaque fois que quelqu'un passait dans un couloir, et Léna ne put dormir correctement.

Sa rencontre avec Loki l'avait un peu bouleversée elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il prenne une blague d'aussi mauvais goût aussi bien, et elle s'attendait encore moins à ce qu'il lui fasse un compliment aussi étrange. Mais surtout, la beauté de Loki, tel un spectre pur dans la nuit, l'avait fait chavirée. Il était tellement étrange. On sentait qu'il était riche, de la haute société, on le comprenait à son attitude et à son langage. Et pourtant, c'était quelqu'un de facilement abordable quand l'occasion de lui parler se présentait ; Léna espérait pouvoir lui reparler bientôt.

Léna soupira, repoussa les couvertures de son lit, se leva avec une flemme internationale, et posa sa main sur la poignée de porte pour partir en direction de la cuisine quand son portable vibra sauvagement. Elle délaissa la poignée et attrapa son mobile. Son coeur arrêta de battre par panique.

___John !_

Elle l'avait totalement oublié.

Elle se sentait un peu coupable, mais la réalité était telle qu'elle ne voulait pas se l'avouer : depuis qu'elle avait mis les pieds dans la tour Stark et surtout depuis qu'elle avait vu Loki, elle avait ___com-plè-te-ment_ oublié John. Et pourtant, voilà un an qu'ils étaient ensemble. Avec une petite appréhension, elle racla sa gorge, tentant de prendre une voix normale, et décrocha.

-Hey, ma Puce, ça va ? Dit la voix de John, à l'autre bout du fil.

-Coucou, oui ça va, ça va... Alors ? Comment ça se passe avec ta famille ?

John avait la malchance de se coltiner une famille raciste, homophobe, et pas très brillante. Le fait est que Léna l'avait plaint des dizaines de fois, et au fond d'elle-même, elle croyait être amoureuse de John pour la bonne et simple raison qu'il était l'exact opposé de sa famille. Il était provocateur, aimait la vie, la justice, faisait des études de droit, et faisait tout pour ne ___jamais_ ressembler à ses parents. Léna adorait ça chez lui.

-Ils sont insupportables, comme d'hab' ! Répondit John en riant. Écoute mon coeur, je ne vais pas pouvoir rester longtemps, mes parents m'ont supprimés mon crédit.

-Je les déteste ! Soupira Léna, assez sérieusement.

-Ouais, moi aussi ! Murmura celui-ci, comme si il faisait attention que les "parents" ne soient pas dans le coin. Bref, alors avant que je raccroche, dis-moi : ton con de cousin t'a frappé ? Insulté ?

-Il m'a emmené à la patinoire. Et il m'a poussé, histoire que je me tape la peur de ma vie. Alors pour me venger, je lui ai mis des pilules qui foutent une érection de cheval dans son assiette, à lui et ses potes.

-Oh, je vois, c'est bien ! Rit John, amusée par sa petite amie. Oh, et euh... Comment ça ses potes ? Il y a d'autres gars ? Aucun ne t'a touché ? Aucun ne t'a fais de propos déplacés ? Pas de mecs qui te courent après ?

Léna ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle repensa à Loki, puis secoua la tête, le sortant de ses pensées pour le moment.

-Non, rien de tout ça ! Mentit-elle.

-C'est rassurant ! Bon allez, j'y vais mon coeur. J'essaierai de t'appeler demain pour ton anniversaire. Je t'aime ma belle.

-Moi aussi je t'aime, murmura Léna.

Et la tonalité fut sa seule réponse.

Elle soupira et balança son portable à l'autre bout du lit, et fut surprise de voir qu'il n'était qu'à la moitié du matelas. Pff, il faut dire que le lit faisait au moins quatre places, non mais quel en était l'utilité ? Elle soupira, blasée par la fortune de son oncle et de sa tante (qu'elle connaissait à peine d'ailleurs) et essaya de mettre de côté ce genre de détails futiles pour réfléchir.

Bien évidemment, elle avait oublié son anniversaire. Elle allait devoir faire son anniversaire chez Stark. Trop super cool, c'était l'horreur totale. Et connaissant ses amies, une avalanche de cadeaux allait avoir lieu demain. Tout ce qu'elle n'aimait pas, en fait. Elle pensait sérieusement à se pendre avant demain, ou à ne pas sortir de sa chambre jusqu'à ce que la journée de sa venue au monde soit passée.

Ses pensées se dirigèrent ensuite vers Loki, son visage d'une blancheur parfaite irradiant l'esprit de Léna. Loki lui plaisait, beaucoup même, c'était un fait. Seulement, elle était avec John (pas question de l'oublier une deuxième fois !), alors exit Loki. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'attache à lui, sinon, c'était fichue. Et la fidélité était importante pour elle, très importante. C'était pour elle la base d'un couple. Oui, c'est décidé. Elle devait se comporter en tant qu'amie avec Loki. Voilà. Juste une amie.

Léna soupira et se leva pour se rendre à la cuisine, ce qu'elle comptait faire avant ce fameux coup de téléphone de son petit ami.

* * *

Quand elle arriva, les conversations cessèrent brusquement, ce qui la mit mal à l'aise. Elle ralentit donc sa marche, le rouge lui montant aux joues, et grogna.

Tony était assis sur une chaise, Pepper sur ses genoux, et celle-ci portait un t-shirt de ce dernier. Bruce et Emilie se tenaient l'un contre l'autre, se faisant manger mutuellement leur tartine, et Léna eut l'impression de voir deux acteurs d'une bonne vieille série des années 90, ce qui lui donna envie de rire. Mais elle s'arrêta net quand elle vit le sourire de Jane, assise sur les genoux de Thor, et les regards malicieux de tous. Lisa, Steve, Natasha, Clint et Loki manquaient à l'appel, mais ça suffisait à Léna pour savoir ce qui se tramait. Elle savait que Jane les avait tous entraînés à concocter un plan foireux pour demain, et ça la terrifiait. Elle détestait les surprises.

-Je vous préviens d'avance, quoique Léna ait pu vous dire pour demain, ne faites ___rien_ ! Déclara t-elle en s'asseyant. Ou je vous tuerai tous, un par un.

Tony leva un sourcil, visiblement amusé, mais pas moqueur, ce qui surpris grandement Léna, et Thor se figea en même temps que Bruce. Léna pouvait faire très peur, et c'était le cas en ce moment même. Jane, Emilie et Pepper se regardèrent entre elles, amusées. Léna faisait cette menace tous les ans.

L'année dernière, Jane et toutes ses amies lui avaient organisées une sortie au cinéma pour voir trois films d'affilé de leur choix dans les toutes nouvelles sorties, et avec ça, elles lui avaient offert pleins de cadeaux. À chaque fois, Léna en était émue, mais aussi déphasée. Pourquoi faire tant de cadeaux ? Mais elle s'abstenait bien de répliquer, étant donné qu'elle faisait partie de ce manège : à chaque anniversaire d'une de ses amies, elles mettaient toutes le paquet. C'était très importante finalement.

Léna soupira, et murmura un "faites ce que vous voulez, si vous y tenez !" et tous parurent soulagés, et Jane en fut ravie. Pepper lança un coup de coude à son amant qui tenait avec possessivité sa taille, et celui-ci soupira. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, embêté, et dit finalement :

-Hum, Léna, je peux te parler ?

Léna, qui s'apprêtait à manger une cuillère de céréales, s'interrompit. Encore plus surprise qu'il y a quelques minutes. Stark voulait lui parler ? Seul à seule ? Soit c'était mauvais signe, soit c'était à propos de Pepper. Mais le ton de son cousin n'avait pas l'air grinçant, grincheux, agressif ou moqueur comme à l'accoutumée. Non, il avait l'air _gentil_, et sérieux. Léna se leva en hochant la tête doucement, et Tony se leva avec délicatesse, pour ne pas brusquer Pepper. Elle lui sourie, ils s'embrassèrent rapidement, et il suivit Léna dans la cuisine.

Ils s'adossèrent tous les deux sur le plan de travail, côte à côte, et se turent pendant un petit moment. Puis Tony prit la parole, et déballa tout dans un soupire:

-J'ai envie qu'on arrête nos conneries.

-Quoi ? Répondit automatiquement Léna, interloquée.

Étais-ce bien son cousin qui parlait ainsi ? Elle n'en était pas sûre. Elle se pinça discrètement le bras et en conclue que non, ce n'était pas un rêve. Son cousin décidait d'être... Un cousin normal. Wow. Tony l'observa, et notant son manque de réaction, expliqua d'une voix lente :

-J'ai parlé avec Pepper. Et j'ai compris que je n'étais qu'un con avec toi, mais surtout, que je l'étais sans raisons ! De quoi est partie cette guerre que nous menons ? Pourquoi toujours se haïr comme ça ?

-Je n'ai jamais su, Tony. Mais c'est toi qui m'a détesté le premier.

-C'est faux ! S'exclama celui-ci, réellement surpris.

-C'est toi qui m'a versé un seau d'eau sur la tête pour me réveiller et qui m'a balancé des oeufs une fois nos parents partis !

-..._Parce que_ tu avais salis mon t-shirt hors de prix, et que tu avais fais fuir ma petite copine de primaire ! Elle était super belle ! Répondit-il avec un air mélodramatique.

-Tony, je n'ai rien fais de cela _volontairement_. Tu m'exaspérais avec ta fortune, et j'étais jalouse, et tu me menais la vie dure. Voilà tout. Mais si tu es prêt à changer, je veux bien stopper cette guerre stupide.

-C'est d'accord alors ! Je tiens à Pepper, et à ma famille. Repartons à zéro.

Tony lui souriait, sincèrement. Pour être honnête, il était soulagé que cette guerre sans merci soit finie, même s'il adorait jouer des mauvais tours, ça lui pourrissait la vie. Il avait assez d'ennemis comme ça ! Léna lui sourit aussi, et s'apprêta à quitter la pièce.

Soudain elle se retourna, et lui lança d'un ton joueur :

-Mais je t'emmène au cinéma quand même. Aujourd'hui.

Tony devint pâle, très pâle. ___La garce_, pensa t-il très fort, par réflexe.

* * *

Une fois que tous furent dans la cuisine, l'ambiance fut très agréable, avec une certaine note de perfection. La dure guerre que se menait Tony et Léna étant terminée, chacun pouvait discuter avec qui il voulait, aucun malaise ne subsistait. Pepper et Tony se chatouillaient et s'embrassaient en bout de table, si heureux que ça en faisait mal aux yeux, et Léna avait encore du mal à les voir se toucher de la sorte. Emilie et Bruce se câlinaient délicatement, d'un caractère plus doux et réservé. S'ils devaient se toucher vraiment, ce ne serait pas à table pour eux. Natasha et Clint firent comme s'il ne s'était ___rien_passé, et cela désola un peu la tablée. Loki mangeait sa tartine de confiture en regardant Léna du coin de l'oeil, celle-ci se sentant un peu gênée. Elle se sentait mal par rapport à John, et se promit de parler à Loki dans la journée. Jane et Thor riaient ensemble bruyamment s'embrassaient avec de grands "SMACK !" pas discrets, et Léna songea avec lassitude qu'elle allait devoir leur répéter de se taire au cinéma au moins cent fois.

Seulement, Steve et Lisa manquaient encore à l'appel. Et même si l'ambiance était à la rigolade et aux déclarations humiliantes, chacun se demandaient bien où ils étaient, et ce qu'ils faisaient...

* * *

-Steve, tu crois que l'on a eu raison de les planter en pleine nuit ? Murmura Lisa, un peu embêtée.

Elle se tortillait contre son bel amant, celui-ci replaçant ses mèches de cheveux avec amour. Il soupira, attendrit de la voir si inquiète de la réaction des habitants de la tour Stark. Lui, était déjà parti loin de tout ça, avec pour seule pensée : Lisa.

Voilà des heures qu'ils étaient occupés à parler, rire, s'embrasser, se câliner, sans aller plus loin. Ils avaient sillonnés la ville ensemble, puis étaient partis à la fête foraine, puis avaient été dans le parc, puis dans un musée ouvert la nuit pour l'occasion de la cinquantième cérémonie des arts culturels de New York.

Ils auraient tout aussi pu visiter les prés de vaches s'ils étaient en pleine campagne, les distractions ne leur apportaient pas grand chose. Seule la présence de l'autre signifiait quelque chose pour eux, et marcher sans arrêt les avait aidé se parler, à s'apprivoiser, à se connaître. Ils étaient maintenant fous amoureux, et avaient décidés de ne plus jamais se quitter.

Lisa aimait Steve pour sa patience, la beauté intérieure et extérieure dont il profitait, sa gentillesse, son caractère protecteur, et sa culture générale des Etats-Unis.

Steve aimait la beauté de Lisa, son caractère lunatique, sa manière d'être, sa générosité, la tête qu'elle faisait quand elle était troublée, quand ses sourcils se fronçaient, et plus que tout, il adorait la voir rougir.

C'est pour ça qu'ils se tenaient l'un contre l'autre dans la voiture dernier cri des Rogers, le chauffeur respectant au maximum leur intimité. Steve sourit encore une fois, et embrassa doucement Lisa. Il lui murmura, amusé :

-Tu regrettes ?

-Non, répondit-elle automatiquement. Mais je voudrais que l'on rentre. Léna va se faire un sang d'encre, et... Je dois aller me doucher. Je dois avoir l'air d'un cadavre sortit de sa tombe.

Steve rit rapidement, puis se pencha de nouveau vers sa petite amie en voyant les rougeurs apparaître sur les joues de celle-ci.

-Tu n'as jamais été aussi jolie, murmura t-il.


	7. Chapitre 6

******Coucou les gens !**

******Voici le chapitre six, et je dois avouer que j'ai bossé pour le faire. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, et j'en profite pour dire que je suis touchée de voir que ce qui n'était qu'un délire au départ, soit suivit avec autant d'attention. Je vous remercie du fond du coeur, ajouter ma story à vos favoris, la suivre (merci aux followers !) et la reviewer (drôle de mot) me fait plaisir.**

******Un grand merci particulièrement à Baka-Chan-Love. Très gentille auteur, tu es adorable avec moi, et j'espère que ce chapitre ne te décevra pas, je prends en compte toutes tes réflexions ;D**

******Bonne lecture.**

* * *

La porte claqua, et Steve entra avec Lisa dans le grand salon de la tour Stark. Il fut véritablement surpris de la scène qui s'y déroulait, et Lisa s'arrêta, interloquée. Ils se regardèrent, et étouffèrent un rire nerveux.

Léna surplombait son cousin de toute sa hauteur, un pied sur la poitrine de ce dernier, qui la regardait avec haine. Elle affichait un rictus particulièrement agaçant, et ils étaient seuls dans la pièce, à part Loki qui regardait Léna avec pas mal d'intérêt. Il faut dire que la position de celle-ci avait permit à Loki de voir une partie de sa jambe qui était relevée afin d'écraser Tony, et Loki ne semblait pas avoir la moindre envie de bouger de sa chaise, regardant par dessus son livre.

Léna sourit grandement, et se prenant soudain pour un empereur romain elle clama à qui voulait bien l'entendre :

-J'ai vu, J'AI VAINCU !

C'en était trop pour Steve et Lisa qui ne purent qu'exploser de rire, devant une pareil situation, aussi ridicule. Léna sursauta en compagnie de Tony, et elle s'écarta pour le laisser respirer. Il se releva avec difficulté, le souffle court, devant les regards amusés de tous.

Quand tous furent calmés, Lisa et son Captaine se rendirent compte dans quelle situation ils s'étaient mises. Stark ne songea pas à faire de commentaires pour une fois, ce qui les rassura, mais ils virent bien que le même éclat brillait dans ses yeux et ceux de Léna : la curiosité.

Assurément de la même famille, ces deux-là.

Loki ferma son livre après avoir marqué la page et après avoir finit de regarder les jambes de Léna, puis tourna la tête vers eux dans un grand sourire qui mettait mal à l'aise le couple. Steve soupira, et décida de tout balancer. De toute façon, à la Tour Stark, tout se savait...

-Oui, Lisa et moi sommes ensembles. Oui, ce serait cool si vous pouviez ne pas nous saouler en particulier toi Tony ! Oui, nous avons passé une très jolie soirée, mais nous n'avons pas coucher ensemble. Oui, on se demande ce qui se passe, et pourquoi vous n'êtes que trois dans la pièce. Et oui, Léna, Loki regarde tes jambes depuis un bout de temps. Depuis que je suis entré dans cette pièce, il ne fait que ça.

Léna rougit de la racine des cheveux jusqu'à la plante des pieds, et bégaya quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Tony arborait un sourire ravit face à la situation dans laquelle s'était retrouvé sa cousine, car même s'ils avaient enterrés la hache de guerre, la voir dans cet état était particulièrement jouissif. Loki grogna en reprenant son livre en main, ne détachant pas pour autant son regard des jambes de Léna, et Stark prit la parole :

-Tu veux savoir ce que tu as manqué, Captaine ?

-Mais je t'en prie Tony, j'ai hâte de la savoir ! Répondit Steve d'une voix lasse.

-Jane et Thor ont passé la nuit ensemble, ils ont fait un bordel pas possible. Quand à Pepper et moi, l'expression "nuit jouissive" s'impose. Loki a passé sa nuit a lire, Léna a passé la sienne à dormir, et Natasha et Clint se sont grimpés dessus aussi du genre "mammouths en rut , mais font comme s'il ne s'était strictement rien passé. Et Bruce et Emilie ont regardés des Disney en se léchant mutuellement les lèvres. Et toi, joli militaire, qu'as-tu fais ?

-Je l'ai déjà dis, j'ai passé la nuit avec Lisa, SANS SOUS-ENTENDUS PERVERS BIEN SÛR.

La réaction de Steve fit rire pas mal de monde, et Pepper entra dans la pièce. Elle sourit en voyant Tony et marcha activement vers lui, l'embrassant avec douceur lorsqu'elle fut à sa hauteur. Il sourit, resserrant sa prise sur sa taille, et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois. Léna soupira d'un air dégoûté et grogna, abattue :

-Prenez une chambre pour ça.

Les deux rirent, le bonne humeur était de nouveau dans la pièce. Loki referma son livre une nouvelle fois et demanda d'une voix calme :

-On était pas sensé faire un vote ?

-Un vote ? Répéta Lisa, surprise.

-On va au cinéma aujourd'hui, et nous sommes douze. Tu imagines un peu le dilemme ? Répliqua Léna, en levant les yeux au ciel.

La pauvre Lisa se passa une main sur le visage. Ils étaient douze. Douze personnes très différentes, et ___donc_, aimant des films différents.

Le vote allait être mouvementé.

* * *

Bon, d'accord. Clint était sérieusement énervé.

Que Natasha l'ignore, passe. Qu'elle se mette au premier rang alors qu'il en plein milieu de la salle avec une place libre à sa droite et avec Jane qui roucoule dans les bras de Thor à sa gauche passe avec difficulté, mais passe. Mais faire comme si rien ne s'était passé depuis qu'il a quitté sa chambre, et se retenir d'hurler sa frustration, ça passe plus au bout d'un moment.

-Hé, le moineau ?

Pas besoin de savoir qui parle. Clint se passe une main sur le visage, soudain très fatigué, et Stark continue en se penchant à son oreille, étant positionné derrière lui :

-Alors, tu n'as pas ta gentille fille rousse avec toi ?

Clint fronça les sourcils. Il se demanda pourquoi Stark n'avait pas fait de remarques grinçantes ou choisit de surnoms honteux, puis il se fit la réflexion que c'était tout simplement parce que Pepper était avec lui, et qu'elle le laisserait en plan pour rejoindre sa rousse de copine s'il faisait une quelconque remarque déplacée. Et Clint répondit d'un ton calme malgré son ras-le-bol.

-Tu vas t'en prendre une, Tony. Et je te ferai également remarquer que Pepper est rousse.

-Pas autant que Natasha, et puis, elle est presque blonde quand on regarde bien.

-Tu racontes que de la merde, et continuellement en plus.

-CHUUUUTTTT ! Fit Thor à côté.

Non mais est-ce qu'ils faisaient tous exprès de foutre Clint à bout ?! L'archer lança un regard noir au surfeur californien qui lui servait d'ami qui se remit à rire gueule ouverte en tripotant Jane. Et c'est lui qui demandait le silence ? L'hôpital se fout de la charité, mes amis.

Soudain, Clint en eu vraiment marre d'être là. Il regarda Natasha, seule, au premier rang, concentrée dans le film. Il se leva et se dirigea vers elle. Il eu juste le temps d'entendre Tony dire à Pepper :

-Ah, tu vois ! Grâce à moi, ils vont arrêter de faire les innocents, personne n'y croit à leur truc !

Clint s'assit sans bruit à côté de Natasha, et essaya de se concentrer sur le film. Chose compliqué, étant donné qu'il la trouvait irrésistiblement attirante et que leur nuit lui revint en tête, pour élire domicile dans son pantalon. En bas. Merde. Il se sentait encore plus nerveux, parce que Natasha pouvait faire comme si elle ne l'avait pas vu, ___il savait qu'elle savait__._

Il la regarda avec attention, puis la fixa, le film ne dégageant plus qu'un vague intérêt. Elle fronça les sourcils, et Clint su qu'il avait capté son attention. Exactement ce qu'il voulait au fond de lui.

* * *

-Tony, tu n'arrêtes jamais d'embêter tes amis ? Le sermonna Pepper, choquée.

-Pas d'états d'âme entre nous, et puis je te l'ai dis ! Grâce à moi, ils vont bientôt parader main dans la main, et ils me remercieront !

-Même si tu réussis à intervenir dans leur relation, ce qui me semble presque impossible au vue du caractère qu'ils partagent, ils ne te remercieront jamais. Mais je me répète, ça m'étonnerait que tu réussisse à changer quoi que ce soit dans leur relation, c'est pas ton rôle, occupe-toi de tes fesses !

-Ou plutôt des tiennes, glissa Tony en caressant distraitement la cuisse de sa compagne.

Doux Jésus, Tony adorait la peau de Pepper. Il aurait pu passer des heures à la caresser, et le fait qu'elle ait mit un short et un chemisier pour aller au cinéma, et donc pour se retrouver à côté lui dans le noir et dans cette tenue là, faisait sérieusement gonflé ses bijoux de famille. Il se contrôla néanmoins, il tenait beaucoup à Pepper, et il ne voulait pas la choquer.

-Je te fais tant d'effet que ça ? Ironisa t-elle en passant un rapide coup d'oeil sur son pantalon.

Grillé. Tony passa à son tour un coup d'oeil et soupira. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que son excitation se voit, et au travers de n'importe quelle pantalon ?! Mais le sourire de Pepper le déstabilisa. Elle se pencha à son oreille et murmura, d'une voix sensuelle et sans appel, tel un ordre :

-Le film est chiant. On va aux toilettes ?

* * *

-Je peux m'asseoir ?

Une voix classe, sensuelle et écoeurante de sous-entendus. Loki, à coup sûr. Léna tourna la tête, acquiesça lentement, et regarda de nouveau l'écran. Le film n'avait commencé que depuis vingt minutes, et elle avait déjà vu Clint changer de place, et Thor faisait déjà autant de bruit qu'un phoque en chaleur, c'était vraiment insupportable.

Loki passa devant Léna, ce qui permit à celle-ci d'avoir une admirable vue sur ses fesses, et il s'assit à côté d'elle avec élégance. Elle songea qu'elle devait avoir la bave aux lèvres, et elle tâta cette partie de son corps par panique, puis constata que heureusement, non. Elle lança un rapide coup d'oeil sur son voisin et son coeur passa à la vitesse supérieure.

Loki portait une de ses éternelles chemises foncées (en général noire, ou bleue nuit), légèrement entrouverte, laissant voir sa peau fine et pâle, belle, et une partie de son torse imberbe. Il avait une main sur l'accoudoir, l'autre tenait sa tête. Il semblait faire un véritable effort pour s'intéresser au film. Léna serra encore plus son accoudoir (l'autre) d'une main et glissa sa deuxième main sous sa jambe. Pour éviter la tentation.

Plus de John. Il avait disparu. Seul comptait Loki, Loki et sa putain de beauté, Loki et sa classe naturelle, Loki et son corps de Dieu, Loki et son souffle régulier et irrésistiblement attirant... Elle secoua la tête avec véhémence. Non. Il ___fallait_qu'elle résiste, elle n'était pas gourde à ce point, non ? Pas vrai ?

Soudain, le souffle de Loki se mit à courir sur son cou, et sa lèvre n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de son épiderme. BAM, nouveau battement de coeur loupé. Léna respira avec difficulté, et l'adonis lui murmura :

-J'aime tes jambes.

-J'aime tes fesses.

Léna ne comprenait pas POURQUOI elle avait répondu ça. Sérieusement ? C'était sortie de sa bouche tout seul, et elle prit peur d'un seul coup. Ça allait mal se finir, elle ne pourrait pas mentir à John tout le temps, et il finirait par débarquer ! Elle se rendit compte qu'elle commençait à ressentir autre chose que de l'attirance pour Loki, quelque chose de plus profond, qui lui réchauffait les entrailles. Et le souffle de Loki se baladait toujours sur sa peau. Elle n'était pas loin de la crise cardiaque, et malgré la douce chaleur, quelque chose lui tordait les entrailles, elle avait honte. Honte de penser à ça, honte de commencer à ressentir de... De l'amour pour Loki alors qu'elle avait John et que celui-ci l'aimait, et que Loki était sans doute loin d'avoir une quelconque dose d'amour pour elle, et c'était normal !

___Ils se connaissaient à peine !_

Le coeur de Léna se brisa en mille morceaux à cette constatation. Foutus sentiments, pourquoi ne se contentait-elle JAMAIS de ce qu'elle avait ? Elle était de la famille de Stark, pas de doute. Et à ce moment précis, particulièrement, elle eut envie de se jeter du haut d'un pont, ou de se rayer de la carte des humains sur cette planète.

-J'ai un copain, dit-elle soudainement, ne voulant plus avoir quoi que ce soit à cacher.

-M'en fiche, répondit Loki avec lenteur après un temps de réflexion. Ça ne m'empêchera pas de te faire l'amour sauvagement, loin de là.

Léna eut envie de le frapper. Pour qui se prenait-il ?

Et puis, elle prit conscience qu'il disait vrai, et qu'elle en avait terriblement envie, et qu'il n'y avait rien de vulgaire là-dedans. Au contraire, il exprimait clairement ses envies, à elle de faire ses choix.

-Je suis vierge, et je compte le rester encore un bout de temps ! Répondit-elle tout de même en fronçant les sourcils.

-Alors je te ferai d'abord l'amour lentement, avec précision, puis je te ferai crier, et je ne te lâcherai pas de la nuit... Je te souhaite un bon anniversaire d'avance.

Donc, c'était pour demain soir. Super. Les entrailles de Léna étaient nouées.

Loki affichait un sourire béat. Il avait comprit que Léna en avait vraiment envie, de tout ce qu'il lui murmurait et promettait, mais qu'elle était aussi caractérielle, et droite. Elle ne couchait pas simplement parce qu'elle en avait envie, et elle avait un copain. Ce serait donc plus compliqué que ce qu'il pensait. Seulement, à la pensée de la mettre dans son lit, Loki sentit une déception.

Avait-il ___seulement_envie de la mettre dans son lit ? Ou espérait-il plus ? ___Une relation ?_ Nan, ça lui ressemblait ___pas du tout_... Loki soupira, et au prix d'un effort surhumain, se ré-intéressa au film. À peu près.

Léna suivit son exemple.

* * *

Emilie se lovait contre le scientifique, posée et heureuse. La main de Bruce caressait son dos d'un geste automatiquement affectueux, et elle aurait presque ronronner. Elle aimait être Bruce, tout lui plaisait chez lui. Ils étaient comme Steve et Lisa : ils essayaient de ne pas "faire de bruit" au sens figuré, et au sens propre. Et puis, ils n'aimaient pas se mettre en avant. Ils préféraient s'exprimer quand ils étaient ensemble, seulement ensemble...

La main de Bruce s'égara sous le t-shirt de la jeune femme, et elle soupira de plaisir, puis releva la tête vers lui. Bruce s'était désintéresser du film et fermait les yeux en respirant l'odeur d'Emilie, le nez sur son crâne. Quand sa main passa entre ses seins, elle retint un miaulement de plaisir, et cacha son visage aux couleur de feu dans la chemise de son doux tortionnaire. D'habitude, elle n'aimait pas trop les hommes. Elle aimait les maths, les livres, les films, et les choses qui se démontraient par A + B. Mais Bruce, lui... Il la rendait folle.

-Bruce... Murmura t-elle. Pas maintenant. Pas en plein cinéma...

-Devine qui a les clés de la voiture de Stark ?

Emilie releva la tête sans délicatesse, face au sourire gentil de son petit ami. Bruce lui proposait les choses, et si elle disait non, il n'en était pas vexé ou blessé. Non, il proposait toujours mais n'affirmait rien, il était toujours gentil et tolérant, adorable.

C'en était troublant.

Cependant, proposer ce genre de choses était idiot pour Emilie. Elle n'aurait jamais dit non à son scientifique favori.

* * *

Natasha soupira. Ce film était vraiment barbant. D'une lenteur exaspérante et les gags étaient de niveau d'un primate, et encore. Pourquoi étaient-ils tous aller voir un film pareil ?! Mais surtout, Clint l'attirait, et il était juste à porté de main. Natasha avait envie de le toucher, de l'emmener quelque part où ils seraient seuls.

Elle aimait ___beaucoup_ Clint. Et elle détestait ça.

Il lui avait fait vivre une nuit torride, sans complexe, comme deux personnes qui s'aiment, se désirent, se rapprochent, se comprennent, qu'avec du sexe. C'était comme un coup de foudre gradué, plus la nuit avançait, plus Natasha aimait ce qu'elle apprenait de Clint, dans tous les sens du terme. Ils se donnaient beaucoup mutuellement. Elle était bien avec lui.

Elle n'aimait pas faire semblant, ne rien laisser paraître. Mais c'était nécessaire Ses émotions l'avaient déjà trahies par le passé, elle ne recommencerait plus jamais cette erreur. Jamais.

Natasha regarda encore Clint du coin de l'oeil, et elle sentit son coeur battre, qui était d'habitude si froid, si seul. Elle n'en pouvait plus, elle le voulait. Mais pas que son corps. Elle voulait son rire, sa voix, sa tendresse, l'amour dont il pouvait faire preuve, ses blagues vaseuses, son air solitaire... Elle voulait tout de lui, elle voulait tout connaître. N'y tenant plus, elle lança :

-Alors Robin des Bois, le film t'inspire ?

-Tiens, on ne fait plus semblant ? Murmura Clint, avec une certaine hargne dans la voix.

Hargne qui détruisit Natasha, au passage. Mais elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir.

Pourtant, Clint savait. Il savait que Natasha était plus sensible qu'elle n'y paraissait, il savait qu'il ne fallait pas prendre son ton cassant et dur, son ironie mal placée, son agressivité et tout le reste au pied de la lettre. C'est pour ça qu'il ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi faire semblant ? Pourquoi autant cacher ses émotions ? Pourquoi l'éviter ainsi, lui ? Aurait-elle d'autres sentiments, en plus de l'attirance pour lui ? La gênait-il ?

Mais quand il entendit la voix de Natasha, il n'hésita pas une seconde. Il savait.

-Dis-moi, ___Clint_, qu'est ce que tu dirais d'aller faire un tour au parc ? Il fait nuit, et c'est juste à côté.

C'était on ne peut plus clair. Faire l'amour avec Natasha dans un parc... Clint la suivit, rêveur et très excité, sans discuter.

* * *

Tony était énervé, très énervé. ___Beaucoup_ énervé.

Déjà, ils avaient perdus quatre de leurs amis : Bruce, Emilie, Clint, et Natasha. Ils ne savaient pas ___où_ ils étaient passés, mais ça l'énervait profondément. Ils ne prévenaient jamais. Putain.

Ensuite, il y avait une voiture en moins. Très chiant aussi. Et pas correct du tout, mais putain, c'était ___sa_ voiture ! Merde !

Pepper passa une main rapide dans son dos, et Steve grimaça. Ça allait encore jaser à la maison. Léna se tenait les bras croisées contre le capot d'une des voitures restantes, et soupirait avec lassitude. Une voiture volée par des amis. Rien que ça. Loki, qui était non loin d'elle, proposa :

-Réglons cela plus tard, Tony. Observer ces deux voitures ne serre à rien, la première ne va pas revenir comme ça, la magie n'existe pas. Rentrons.

Chacun hocha la tête de concert, et ils envahirent les deux dernières voitures.


End file.
